Blood Calls to Blood
by KittenBabyBlue
Summary: AU as of HBP. Hermione has the power within her to end this war...will this cause her to break? Or will new and old friends keep her strong? Includes HGSS, DMGW, HPRW, and NLLL pairings. This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate input from all
1. Danger

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, I HAVE MERELY TAKEN THEM INTO MY OWN WORLD. ALSO, THE IDEA OF GOING 'COLD' IS CREDITED TO AUTHOR ANNE BISHOP. THANKS TO BOTH OF THESE BRILLANT WOMEN, I HAVE FOUND A STORY THAT SATISFIES MY EXPECTATIONS...I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS WELL!**  
**

**Chapter 1-Danger**

Pain exploded behind her skull as she fought with all of her self-control not to go cold. Sweat glistened and dripped silently, unnoticed, down her taunt frame. The Gryffindor Common Room was stifling. The voices around her became a deafening roar. She grabbed her cloak out of habit and headed for the lake. She would not hurt the people around her. She could handle this on her own (she had so far in her life); she was 'tough,' she could withstand the pain. No one close to her understood, well maybe with the exception of Draco. The Dark Lord's and The Order of the Phoenix's newest spy. He really did take after his 'Uncle Severus.'

She hurried to her favorite cliff overlooking the water. Shivering, even though the September air was warm and muggy, she sat down as she fought to keep her anger hot trying to recall her meditation methods, struggling to not go beyond the thin layer dividing anger and ruthless, emotionless violence. The last time she had gone cold, it hadn't been pretty, by any means.

FLASHBACK

_It was the last few weeks of summer before sixth year; Hermione was excited. Her parents were actually letting her go to Diagon Alley by herself! Granted, it was only for a few minutes and Tonks was escorting her, she was still going by 'herself.' She kissed her parents goodbye and hugged them before grabbing Tonks' hand. Her parents should be safe enough without an escort for five minutes, Hermione thought as Tonks apparated them to Diagon Alley. After all, Dumbledore had given his permission. _

_It took a little over five minutes, but they didn't think anything of it. Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand and they apparated back to Hermione's house. What? Heat, flames, smoke, ashes, debris; it looked like a wasteland. "Tonks, are you sure this is the right pl-" she broke off suddenly as she noticed two charred and severed hands joined together with her parents' wedding bands glistening in the sun. _

"_Oh my gosh," Tonks whispered, but Hermione already felt the anger rising. She was far beyond the point of retaining the ability to hear any words that her friend uttered. She was focused on the scene before her. _

_What had her parents ever done to deserve this? Nothing. They had just happened to have a daughter that was one of the smartest witches of the age and who's best friend ended up being The-Boy-Who-Lived. They were muggles, innocent muggles. She almost snapped out at Tonks when Tonks grabbed her hand and pulled her to hide behind what used to be a car. Who knew that things burning would make such a deafening sound? Still over the noise, Hermione heard voices. _

"_Let's make sure that Mudblood bitch is dead before we leave…you know what the consequences we will face if the Dark Lord thinks we botched this."_

_There were seven of them, in full Death Eater robes complete with the half-silver, half-black masks covering all of their face with the exception of their mouths. The voice that spoke sounded vaguely familiar and with that, Hermione rose from behind the car, her hand slipped from Tonks. The fires around them suddenly blinked out, a cold wind picked up, and clouds rolled over the sun. _

_Hermione's anger and grief were frozen. She raised her hands toward the sky and stepped closer to her family's attackers. They were sending curses her way, she noticed dispassionately. She lifted her right hand and the curses also froze._

_Tonks was dumbstruck and had not moved. She hadn't known Hermione had the ability to wandless magic, let alone of that magnitude. She simply couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She tried to move, but in vain. A spell obviously held her rooted to her hiding spot._

_A voice broke the stunned silence. "May you know the pain I now and will always feel from this moment on!" Hermione flung the curses back to the casters. "CRUCIO!" she ordered and all the Death Eaters dropped in pain. They opened their mouths to scream; not a sound could be uttered. She had frozen their vocal cords as well. _

_Time ceased to have meaning; it could have been ages or only a moment that passed in that frozen pain. No one caught there could sense the flow of time. Tonks noticed that two of the seven Death Eaters had already gone mad from the sustained _crucio_ Hermione had placed them under. Hermione…she was off to Tonks' left, her hair blowing with a breeze that no one else felt; blue flames danced around her and on her, but instead of being hot, they were cold. So very cold. Tonks felt her body begin to quiver slightly out of fear. Hermione absently waved her hand to cut off the curse and started toward the withering Death Eaters once more. Her hand opened to reveal a brilliant blue flame fueled by hate. An evil half-smile appeared on Hermione's face. Tonks shivered and snapped out of whatever spell had kept her captive. She ran toward Hermione, grabbed her hand, and took them both to Hogwarts. There was nothing left for Hermione in this place…her only remaining home was the school._

"_NO!" Hermione screamed when she realized what Tonks was doing. When she saw the castle standing tall in front of her, Hermione realized what she had just done. She had cast an Unforgivable on multiple targets…without using a wand. _

_Tonks caught her as the anger drained from her and she was no longer able to stand unassisted. The last thing she remembered was Tonks', Draco's, and Snape's face floating above her. She could see their lips moving, but she wasn't able to register any of the words that accompanied them. She was in Draco's arms; he was carrying her inside. _

END FLASHBACK

She rubbed her temples and sighed; none of the various healing charms or potions had been able to stop the incessant throbbing. She knew the dangers of allowing emotions to control her actions; she had seen the consequences first hand. Watching Professor Snape for the past seven years, along with the Legilimency and Occlumency lessons, had empowered her. Yet in one moment of grief, she had done what few outside of the ranks of Death Eaters and Aurors had ever attempted; she would not do that sort of thing while still on Hogwarts' grounds. She would wait until the right time to unleash it.

But still, she was just seventeen; no, she thought ruefully, nineteen, nearly twenty. Damn time turner, damn Ministry of Magic. It seemed to be harder for her these days to rein the anger back in. Perhaps it was the whole waiting game, neither Draco or Professor Snape knew of the Dark Lord's newest plans. Bullocks! Hermione was so tired of this whole war; part of her wished that the Final Battle would hurry up so everyone involved could go back to a somewhat normal life.

Bloody hell! It wasn't fair! Oh, she had learned a long time ago that life was almost never fair, but this war was pushing nature's need for balance in her mind. So many lives lost and no time to grieve; no time to be a child, especially not for the older students, at all the schools. This wasn't the first war for the adults involved and many lives been lost then without a proper grieving time. Wasn't one war a lifetime enough? Hadn't they paid their dues? They all deserved a long peaceful rest, but once again, no time could be spared. She resented the stupid reasons that countless innocents had been targeted; it seemed too much to take in. Wars were so much fun in that respect, weren't they? She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight guiltily.

Hermione knew that some of the blame laid on her. If she had only paid more attention at home, she would have realized the danger her parents were in. Thank God, for the Order's sake, she hadn't confided in her parents completely since her first year at Hogwarts. It had been found out that before they were killed, their minds had been ripped apart looking for useful information for Voldemort. Thank God that she had just apparated back to Diagon Alley to pick up a few potion ingredients on a whim. The explosion that had rocked her family's home had leveled all the homes within a two-block radius, but thank God, most of her neighbors were at work; but not nearly enough of them. She scowled. Apparently, the Dark Lord wasn't adverse to using a select few muggle devices.

He had been very disappointed to discover she wasn't home when it had happened. However, He was even more disappointed in the fact the his Death Eaters couldn't tell him how they had managed to fail killing her and why three of the group of seven he sent were more insane than the Longbottoms (Neville's parents). He had been very angry with them. She sneered evilly. That was another thing she could thank God for, but she wasn't sure if she would ever forgive Him for allowing her parents to suffer so much before death finally claimed them. Where did the sense of justice God was supposed to have disappear to? Why did so many innocents always have to die in wars? Why did God allow it? Fucking free will.

Everyone was convinced the reason she ran to the library so often was just to study. Hermione laughed softly, a touch of bitterness slipped through. She was so incredibly tired of only being referred to as 'one of the Golden Trio,' 'an insufferable/bossy know-it-all,' and especially despised the term 'mudblood.' She was still a teenage girl who had no time to grieve her parents, her neighbors, her friends. Was it any wonder that books were her only solace? On the other hand, it was good because she was able to research about her 'gift' in secret and to search for other possible weapons to use in the war. She scoffed and frowned. And of course, gave her and Draco time to send the wrong message to the Dark Lord. She smiled thoughtfully.

Draco had changed a lot since the day her parents had died. He had been visiting his 'Uncle Severus' when Tonks and Hermione had come to Hogwarts. He heard the stories that both Tonks and Hermione offered to Dumbledore and Snape; and he helped watch over Hermione while she was recovering. He decided then that if he took the Dark Mark, he would be able to become a spy for the Order. He confided in Hermione that he had been leaning in this direction since a conversation with 'Uncle Severus' in his fourth year. However, after seeing what had happened the her family and how it had affected her, he was finally pushed into it fully. Draco was intelligent, once you got past that superior attitude of his, and fun to be around. It was nice having a handsome young man who could be counted on to flirt, and who could lighten the mood at any meeting. Too bad he had an appointment with his father at Malfoy Manor today. She really could use his ear and insight.

She tucked her hair unconsciously behind her ears. Since the beginning of sixth year it was soft, sleek, and fell into beautiful ringlets around her face; Draco had helped her with it to uplift her spirits while she had still been recovering in the hospital. Wandless magic like that certainly took a lot of energy out of you. Her sigh penetrated the silence. She would never be able to escape her fate. She would be at the Final Battle; she was prepared to die and fully expected it. No one knew that she had already prepared her will and had all her assets and her parent's debts taken care of; they would be given to the Order to help rebuild the children's lives once the war was completely over. Hermione knew there would come a day when going cold would save those around her, those bounded to her by love of any kind. Until then it was her curse.

Not many knew how she had to combat against going cold daily. The short list included Dumbledore, she smiled slightly; she doubted you could put anything past that man. Her smile faded; she sensed a wrongness.

Silence. That wasn't right. Her anger abated; she instinctively pulled her wand out of her pocket, careful to keep her body position the same. Why weren't the birds singing or the crickets chirping? Something emerged from the shadows on her left, Hermione whipped around to face it, wand at the ready…


	2. Brooding

**Chapter 2-Brooding**

'Bloody hell,' he thought venomously as he spotted a lone figure occupying his favorite outdoor 'brooding' spot. Bugger. 'I wonder who it could possibly be.' In his esteemed opinion, it was an uncommonly brilliant person who was capable of appreciating the hidden beauty the view presented. It just happened to be a perfect day for pondering the not-so-immediate future. He truly longed for the day he could tell the Dark Lord to sod off…he sneered slightly thinking of the expression that would appear on the Dark Lord's face if he ever accidentally let that slip. It was almost as satisfying as actually responding with that and infinitely safer. He longed for the day he could teach the way he wanted to teach…he loved potions. They were his passion. (The only reason he even applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position each year was to keep up the charade that Albus didn't trust him completely!) If only he could openly show his students how much fun potions could be, without having to be a prat all the time! That certainly wasn't going to happen any time soon. He had to wait until all Death Eaters were either dead or completely insane or in Azkaban. He shuddered. As bad as Azkaban is, it's still far too good for those low-life scumbags. He should know...he had been present when most of those crimes had been committed.

Wow…so much for unemotionally contemplating the situation and thinking of the future. At this rate he would never be able to think about anything else. Hmm. Maybe instead of brooding privately, he could find an intriguing conversation with the person sitting in his spot. Maybe he could even take his mind off the completely nasty business for a short time. He snorted under his breath. What a useless dream.

He switched paths so he could creep closer and unobtrusively see who had the nerve to steal his spot. He moved silently and then froze. Honey-colored beautifully curled hair, red shirt, low-rise muggle jeans that hugged her figure, offering a tantalizing view of her lower back, smooth, creamy skin…Bugger! Bad Severus, he shook his head in disgust and mentally scolded himself. He couldn't, shouldn't think about a student like this, especially little 'Miss Know-It-All!' Although, he thought with a slight smirk, Hermione Granger was no longer little. He frowned. No, she no longer was a child; like too many other of her classmates, she had been forced to grow up too fast. Given too much responsibility. She had ceased to be a child the day her parents died…she surrendered to her power and almost went dark…

FLASHBACK

"_Tonks, what the bloody hell, happened out there!" Severus exclaimed, racing to the gates to let them in. He had felt the wards shake in warning of something dangerous close to its grounds. He had just happened to be returning inside after collecting some ingredients from Professor Sprout. Draco was right behind him._

"_Death Eaters, seven of them, wiped out a two-block radius around her parents' home, some muggle device. What ever it was, Hermione recognized it. Anyways, we were gone for maybe seven minutes. Damn it, Severus," Tonks paused and starting shaking all over again in remembrance. She would have hit the ground with Hermione if Snape hadn't caught them both. Draco took Hermione from his grasp and headed toward the Hospital Wing. Snape swung his attention back to Tonks as he picked her up and followed Draco inside._

"_She extinguished the fires that were still burning, and Severus, you're not going to believe this next part…she drove two or three of them mad using the cruciatus curse," Tonks gulped nervously, "without even drawing her wand." Tonks eyes rolled back and she passed out just as they crossed the threshold._

_That girl did what! Severus almost dropped Tonks when that lovely tid-bit of news came pouring out. Without her wand? He frowned…Dumbledore had never mentioned Miss Granger's ability to do wandless magic. Luckily for her that meant not having to deal with the Ministry of Magic. They couldn't trace what hadn't been reported yet. _

_What else had happened? He wondered. Tonks wouldn't have passed out from a normal healthy portion of frightening events. Granger must have done something strange; even for her._

_**Later that evening**_

_Snape watched Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. They were all in the Hospital Wing; surrounding the ladies who were restricted to bed rest in a protective circle. Dumbledore seemed to be studying each one of them in turn. Severus noticed that his gaze lingered ever so slightly on Draco and on Miss Granger. Silence reigned while Tonks and then Hermione recounted the events in more detail. Severus sent Dumbledore a look and nodded at Draco…the pain in his left arm was nearly unbearable. The Dark Lord was definitely unhappy about something. Gee, I wonder what that could possibly be Severus thought as he swept out of the room with Draco on his heels._

"_CRUCIO!" Lucius, who was standing directly to Severus' left, dropped to the ground writhing and twitching. Dad's the same twitchy ferret his son made a few years back, Severus did his best to not let this thought enter into the ones the Dark Lord was free to rifle through. He shot Draco a look out of the corner of his eye. Mysteriously enough, Draco seemed to be in some sort of pain. He was more than likely thinking the same Severus was and trying not to laugh out loud._

"_What do you mean not a one of you knows who did this to you? Three of my most loyal and faithful servants are now completely useless. Driven completely insane by someone's cruciatus curse. I WANT TO KNOW WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS SETBACK!" The venom was dripping from the Dark Lord's voice. "Legilimens," the Dark Lord said softly as he pointed his wand at Lucius._

"_Nothing! No memory of that span of time? You don't know who did this to you. You are pathetic, and I am very disappointed in you, Lucius. You were almost driven insane and still have nothing useful to offer. Do not fail me again. You will work closely with Severus and Draco to resolve this issue…quickly. Beware, my ever 'loyal' servant, if success is not the fruit of your labors this time…"_

_Draco and Severus quickly dropped to their right knee, bowed their heads and responded with a, "as you wish, my Lord." Uh-oh…this day was just getting better and better. That slip of a girl completely erased that specific memory in all of the attackers' minds WITHOUT THE USE OF A WAND! Oh, bloody hell._

"_Severus," the sibilant voice said, turning to address his two kneeing subjects._

"_Yes, my Lord?"_

"_You and Draco report back immediately to Hogwarts and find out if Dumbledore possibly knows who managed to do this. Draco, you will receive my mark once you have informed me of Miss Granger's status. If she's alive, get close to her. She may be of some use to us yet. Maybe driving that stupid boy's best friend insane will persuade him to reconsider how badly he wishes to live," the Dark Lord commented, an unholy glee becoming apparent in his eyes._

"_Yes, my Lord," they both replied in strong yet humble voices that their hearts weren't really in. They rose as one, bowed once more, and strode away as fast as they could without looking like they were in a rush to get away from the stench of death and decay._

END FLASHBACK

He and Draco had headed straight for the Hospital Wing to check on Miss Granger and Tonks. Draco's face looked grim as he sat down to take his watch over the two. Severus had simply talked to Poppy and then strode out to give Dumbledore the 'good news.' He spared a glance toward his godson and saw him reach for Hermione's hand. That friendship had undoubtedly helped both of the youngsters. Young adults, he mentally corrected himself. They hadn't been 'youngsters' for a long time now. Damn Voldemort, his crackpot ideas, and his half-assed methods for implementing them!

Hermione, Miss Granger he automatically corrected, did look a lot better now than she did when she had first started coming to Hogwarts six years ago. She had undeniably grown into a young woman that day.

He winced; Minerva would have his head on a silver platter for even thinking this about her prize student. It had definitely been too long since he had been with a woman. Not only that, but this was his godson's girlfriend! Bullocks; he was old enough to be her father…it didn't matter that wizards lived longer than muggles. An age difference of that magnitude was not appropriate with a witch that young. He winced again. Damn hormones. He shook his head.

Wait. Silence? On these grounds? He quickly drew his wand and noticed a shadow step out toward Miss Granger. Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? What the hell was he doing here? He was supposed to be at Malfoy Manor in a meeting with Draco! Where was his godson? He softly started to say _stupefy_, but before he could finish Malfoy was already dropping rigidly to the ground.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Hermione knew she had no time to hesitate, consequences be damned. What the fuck was Lucius Malfoy doing out here! She heard a noise behind her and quickly spun around. She would hex them to hell for disturbing her, for associating with this scum, and just because it would suit her mood and of course, to vent some of her anger. "_Stupe-…_" "Professor Snape?" she gasped and lowered her wand.

"Go get Dumbledore, tell him I'll meet him in his office." He paused, waiting for her to react and watched the worry become apparent in her eyes and the color drain from her face. "Now Miss Granger!" he snapped. She was jerked out of her temporary reverie. She completely forgot her cloak and sprinted toward the castle. Fear of all the unanswered questions that swirled in her mind spurring her on. She silently prayed that Draco was safe. She didn't think she would even make it to the Final Battle if another friend of hers wound up dead.

"Mobilicorpus." Snape smiled or more accurately sneered, automatically masking his eyes and kept his face otherwise expressionless. Lucius looked so much more natural in this puppet condition. He grabbed Miss Granger's forgotten cloak and headed toward the castle with Lucius in tow.

"So, Lucius, what would you happen to want with the _lovely_ Miss Granger? Figured you seize her for yourself did you, old boy? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord was somewhat pleased with the progress that young Draco has been making." Snape coolly stated. He watched Malfoy's eyes narrow in anger. Whoops didn't mean to set you off like that, Snape thought viciously, then again, maybe I did. He was barely able to conceal his smile.

"This _situation_ you have managed to get yourself into is most unfortunate. How ever will I be able to rescue you without making my true allegiances known? Tut-tut. You were not thinking at all when you dared to attack Miss Granger. Didn't you know, she always has someone watching out for her. Lucky for you, I was the one selected today." Snape managed put his disdain for Lucius into his voice while his mind was racing.

A memory charm would definitely have to be done before releasing him and done in a way the Dark Lord couldn't detect. Not an easy task at all. Snape inwardly frowned. This was not good. This was really not good. Why was Lucius even here? Was he in higher favor with the Dark Lord then himself? Than Draco? He hadn't heard anything about an attack on Hermione, no new plans involving her and he had been at an exclusive Death Eater revel about a week before the term started…a mere week and a half ago. Draco had made no mention of anything odd going on with his father, or at least no more odd than usual. Was Lucius acting on his own? His blood ran cold with the mere thought; he knew very well all that Lucius was capable of. There went his peaceful Friday night. That meant even more fun for him this weekend. If…no when, the Dark Lord heard about this stunt, he and Draco would be summoned. Definitely not good.


	3. Foul Appointments

**Chapter 3-Foul Appointments**

Damn and double damn. Why the hell had his father asked him to go home today? What was so bloody important that Lucius couldn't just owl him? It wasn't like the Dark Lord would be in attendance. His father should know better by now than to make plans of his own without consulting his 'Lord' first. Lucius had definitely moved down the Death Eater food chain with his failure at eliminating Granger. Draco smirked a little. Actually, Draco had to credit his high position in the Inner Circle to his father's incompetence. And of course for giving him opportunities to practice masking his emotions and in being 'diplomatic.'

Draco rolled his eyes as he finished making preparations to travel. There were only two people who didn't require those bullshit skills or want them. He smiled at that thought. At least he had Hermione and Uncle Severus. Although it would be more accurate to call Sev his father. Uncle Sev had been the one to teach him all of the skills he now had to apply twenty-four/seven to stay alive as a double spy. He had been the one Draco had confided all his fears, his hopes, his dreams in. Hermione had only been his friend for a short time…they had been at each other's throats from day one at Hogwarts. That thought made him smile; she sure could pack one hell of a punch.

When he had seen her collapse last summer and heard the events that had occurred that day, it had solidified his decision to follow in his real father's footsteps. She had been absolutely beautiful, full of life and innocence. No, it wasn't like that with them. His smile burst into a full grin. She was extremely powerful and far beyond him in the motivation and intelligence departments. She deserved someone who was her equal in those aspects. They had enough in common to be best of friends. Besides, Draco thought wirily, he didn't swing her way. They certainly had fun making everyone think that they were seriously dating.

It had been worth it the first time they talked to Potty and Weasel; he grimaced, Hermione would hit him if she heard (or thought) that those nicknames were on the edge of his tongue. Harry and Ron had been convinced Draco had put her under the controlling curse and had instantly taken them to Dumbledore. Heh heh heh. The look on their faces when Dumbledore explained the situation, how Hermione was now under Draco's _personal_ protection. Without a doubt that memory made facing the Dark Lord and Lucius much easier. Harry had naturally caught him off guard by suggesting a truce behind closed doors. Everything got more interesting from there.

His smiled vanished; his cool mask of arrogance was firmly in place. Draco grabbed his things and headed toward Uncle Sev's private quarters. The fireplace in Sev's study was directly connected to the floo in Lucius' study. Time to go face one of the demons in his life.

_**A few minutes later**_

"Draco, I trust that old fool Dumbledore didn't give you any trouble?" Lucius sneered.

Draco calmly brushed the remenants of ash and powder from his shoulders before answering. "Of course not, father. That half-baked old moron has complete and absolute faith in Severus. Severus simply informed him that I was needed at home for the day." Draco said simply, inclining his head toward Lucius in a 'respectful' manner.

"Good. We have many things to discuss. First thing, however, is your assignment dealing with the Mudblood." Lucius spat out, malice dripping. Subtly was not necessarily Lucius' strong suit. At least, it hadn't been so lately. Lucius was not a patient man, he seemed to be running short in that department, and it was a necessity for being subtle.

Draco raised a single eyebrow and pinned Lucius with his unreadable stare. "I was under the impression it was just that, _father_. My assignment. You managed to botch _your_ mission concerning that bitch; it would probably not bode well if you try to interfere with mine." Draco stated coolly. Draco silently thanked Sev for taking the extra time to help him learn that particular little trick. His 'father' had always managed to make his blood boil in the span of five heartbeats or less.

"You dare to take that tone with me?" Lucius said incredulously. "Forgetting your place again, my little dragon? If it were not for me, the Dark Lord wouldn't have spared you a second glance."

"If that's what you would like to believe, father." Draco mockingly inclined his head in the general direction of where Lucius was pacing about, took a seat in the black leather armchair facing the fireplace, and steepled his fingers. "My intelligence as well as my youthfulness have proven very effective tools for the Dark Lord. My techniques have _obviously_ produced superior results on a _consistent_ basis." Ok Draco, he thought to himself, enough baiting the stupid wanger. "Let's cut past all these _formalities_. What _useful_ advice would you like to offer me to assist in the completion of my task oh wise one." Oops, that little barb just slipped past me, Draco winced inwardly. Uncle Sev would definitely have his head on a platter if he didn't at least act like an adult instead of a spoiled brat. Pissing Lucius off before he talked might make him shut up altogether. Normally this was a good thing, but not today. Draco really needed to know what Lucius had up his sleeve this time.

Lucius shot Draco a venomous look. "You would do well to respect your betters, _boy_." Lucius' voice was now soft, to some it might have seemed loving; Draco knew from experience that was not the case. Lucius sat down and waved Draco into an armchair directly opposite him. "It has been discovered that this girl possesses a strain of Morgan le Fay's blood in her tainted veins." Draco's mind whirled. The events of last summer suddenly became a lot more clear. "As much as I despise suggesting this, that untapped power could give us an unforeseen advantage. Listen closely Draco, I propose that one of two things would be able to aid our cause. Either drain her of her blood or impregnate her and give the child to the Dark Lord. Think carefully about this…if you choose not to do one or the other, I will see to it. Personally." A smile curved his mouth slightly upward, the picture of a cat with a canary in its grasp. Not an attractive sight.

Draco nearly slipped. His mind tumbled, 'oh bloody hell, Hermione's in deep shit now.' Instead of telling his father to sod off like he wished, Draco cleared his throat and coolly replied, "May I have a few days to consider the matter?"

"You have three days to decide. Be warned that if the opportunity arise, actions will be taken. With or without your input."

"I'm aware of the way you operate. You'll have your answer in three days time. If you do move before then, please invite me to the festivities. It would be a shame to miss them after all the time and energy I've had to waste on the _mudblood_." Draco sneeringly replied. "Was there anything else you yearn to discuss with me, father? If not, I'll just-" Draco broke off as a searing pain raced up and down his left arm. Just the thing that was missing from his day, another foul appointment. Fun.

"Father." Draco inclined his head toward Lucius as he rose. "Three days."

"I will see you in three days then. Have fun, son."

Draco spared his father the smallest of glances as he swept out the door. He gripped his left arm. Too bad he didn't have time to owl Sev and let him know what was going on. Oh well, such is life. Draco winked out of sight.


	4. Questions

**Chapter 4-Questions**

This was not a good day. It was days like this that made him wish he hadn't even woken up that morning. He took off his spectacle and laid them on his desk. He leaned back and absently rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt all of his years weighing on him more every day. Hogwarts was no longer safe for the children and this war seemed to have no end in sight. He sighed heavily. His works, his lifeblood appeared to be all for not. He had made so many mistakes. He vowed from the end of Harry's fifth year to not hide things from those who he trusted. But it was harder not having information or not being able to receive information in time. He had failed Miss Granger in that respect. Even though she didn't blame him, he still blamed himself. Her family had been the first attack and the other muggleborns' parents were taken to safety in time. Their secret-keepers were Order members handpicked by Dumbledore.

It was a perfect day for brooding privately. He and Severus agreed on that today. That was not something that occurred often enough to suit Dumbledore.

Severus and those in his age group had been forced to grow up too soon. Just as the students now attending Hogwarts. All because of one Dark wizard. Dumbledore sighed heavily. It was ironic how both Tom and Harry did not have a family who cared for them. Both had suffered at the hands of those raising them. He should have never sent Harry back to the Dursley's after his fifth year. Luckily for an old man, Mrs. Weasley firmly informed him that Harry belonged with his 'real' family. He was much happier now that he spent his holidays with people who cared about him and was infinitely safer. No wizard in his right mind would dare to challenge Molly when it came to someone in her 'brood,' at least, not at the moment.

Today for a change, Harry's safety was not foremost in his mind. The safety of three others weighed heavily on his mind. Severus, Draco, Hermione. They were brilliant, each in their own right. How would it be possible to keep all of his 'children' secure? They couldn't just vanish. Their roles in this war were far too important. And more than likely, they would be found either way. It was simpler to keep them in plain sight.

Draco was fully capable of protecting himself, thanks to Severus, and his position of high favor with Voldemort was proving to be invaluable as well as him being able to keep a close eye on his father Lucius. The main problem Severus had was not allowing anyone to help him after returning from those meetings. Severus needed to have a friend and not just Draco, but an actual friend. Wait a moment. Where is that letter? Dumbledore picked up his spectacles and placed back them on his nose. It would be hard to find the letter if one could not see it.

Ah, yes. There it was, hidden under his largest sneakoscope. A letter from Hermione asking if he could coerce Severus into accepting her as an apprentice at the end of the year. Dumbledore chuckled and rubbed his hands together. Miss Granger had just solved another problem! Dumbledore quickly composed a letter to Severus and had Fawkes deliver it to the dungeons. Fawkes nipped his finger affectionately as Dumbledore placed the letter in his talons and flew off.

It was a fine feeling to have resolved some issues. Now he could relax just a bit.

The door to his office almost exploded open. Dumbledore jumped to his feet. So much for relaxing.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione gasped out. "Lucius Malfoy is here. Professor Snape is bringing him in."

"Miss Granger, do you have any ideas on why Lucius is here?" This was not good news. Far from it.

"No, Professor. I won't know until Draco gets back. Do you think he's alright?"

"I hope so, Miss Granger." Dumbledore sank wearily down into his chair. "Miss Granger, please stand next to Fawkes. He just happens to be invisible to someone who does not share my loyalties or who are not loyal to me. It would not do well if Lucius saw you here."

"Yes, Professor." Her knees seemed to give out as soon as she made it to Fawkes' perch and she dropped to the floor ungracefully.

At that moment, the door to Dumbledore's slide open. "Ah, Severus. So nice of you to stop by. Lucius, I trust you have a good reason to visit Hogwarts without proper warning. I do apologize for the unpleasant way Severus had to bring you in, safety precautions, you understand. Severus, please allow Mr. Malfoy to take a seat."

Severus shot a glance toward Hermione as he laid her cloak on a chair beside the Headmaster's desk. He had noticed where she sat the moment he had come in, and nodded slightly toward her.

Hermione nodded back, pointed her wand at Lucius, and softly whispered _Finite_. Lucius fell into the chair right behind him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I would have thought a powerful wizard like yourself would be able to figure that out. As it so happens, I am looking for my son. Do you know if he's here? He didn't make it to the Manor today. His absence worried me." Lucius said, a false look of puzzlement marred only by the way his eyes glittered queerly.

Dumbledore shot Severus a quick look and raised one eyebrow. Almost as if to say, didn't he use your fireplace to go directly to Lucius' study. Severus' eyes simply narrowed, signaling that yes, he had seen Draco off safely himself. Lucius was obviously lying, not like that was something new.

"No, unfortunately, I don't have any idea where Draco is. I was under the impression that he had already left for the Malfoy Manor a few hours ago. I'm dreadfully sorry you wasted all this time to come and fetch him. When he makes his presence known, I will make sure he owls you. Now, I believe that this concludes this meeting. Until next time, Lucius." Dumbledore merely inclined toward Severus.

Severus helped Lucius up and escorted him out of the castle.

"Miss Granger, is there something you wish to tell me?" His twinkling blue eyes now directed fully at Hermione, full of apprehension.

She gulped. It was unnerving to be the sole focus of those eyes. "Y-Yes, Professor," she began shakily. "Lucius was here because of me. That much is clear. As to the reasons, I am unsure. He tried to sneak up on me while I was down at the lake. He was obviously unsuccessful. However, I don't know if he was acting on his own or if he had orders to apprehend me." Her voice had steadied, but she decided to remain seated. After an unexpected encounter with the likes of Lucius she was still a little jittery.

"Severus, what did you see?"

Hermione flinched, she hadn't seen, heard, or felt him come back in.

"What Miss Granger stated complies with the events I saw unfold. She did however, leave out the part where she almost stunned me." Severus had a smirk plastered on his face. "We are fortunate," he continued, "that Miss Granger has fast reflexes and exquisite control." Hermione's eyes widened at this comment. Severus noticed and rolled his eyes mentally. Damn chit was now trying to freeze him with her eyes…she was doing a good job of it to. It took quite a bit of self-control not to shiver. "Of course, she had no business being out there by herself. Unless she truly wishes to be captured." Hermione's eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Severus thought, chuckling inwardly. She really does have beautiful eyes. Whoa, shit! Bad Severus! Very bad Severus! Think about the task at hand; oops, rephrase: the situation currently facing them. There, that was to some extent a little more professional.

Hermione stopped trying to kill Severus with her eyes and took on a faraway look. She gasped. Dumbledore and Severus glanced at her. "Draco. He's on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, beside Hagrid's hut. Oh my God. He's hurt. Badly." She stood up and ran from the room as fast as she could.

"Albus, please get Poppy. I'll go get Draco." And with that, Snape swept past the Headmaster and swiftly exited the room.

The same questions were running through the Headmaster and Snape's brain. "They were bonded? How? When? Why?"


	5. Plans

**Chapter 5-Plans**

"Hermione," Draco croaked out. He was now extremely grateful to Hermione for forcing him to agree to do the brother/sister blood-bonding thing. She knew his location and help was on the way. He collapsed. The Dark Lord was not happy with Lucius' plans. He became angry when he discovered that Draco had not immediately corrected his father's incompetence. How on earth had Uncle Sev managed to withstand this kind of pain for so long? Blackness consumed his vision as it wildly tunneled and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Hermione and Uncle Sev's faces floating above him.

Draco struggled to rise, he couldn't get up! Someone was holding him down. He threw out his right fist as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened. Hermione! Oh shit! He tried to pull back his punch, but found it frozen in place.

"Draco! You're awake! I was so worried! You scared me when you called me…I'm glad it worked. Of course I knew it should, but that knowledge never prepares you-" Hermione released his fist and pounced on him.

"Hermione, luv, you're rambling again and could you let go of my neck. It's getting harder to breathe." Draco smiled. He was safe. No one was hiding the Dark Lord in their cloaks…he really didn't want to see either Lucius or the Dark Lord at the present time.

"Sorry, hon. I'm very glad you're safe, but now that you're awake Dumbledore and Professor Snape want to talk to you." Hermione pulled him up into a sitting position and tossed his clothes at him. She smirked, "Hurry up and get dressed! The day is more than half gone now." She turned around as Draco started to rise out of the bed.

Draco rolled his eyes and quickly complied. He had learned long ago it didn't help one's health to argue too much with Hermione. He finished pulling on his shirt and offered his arm to Hermione. "Shall we?" She giggled and, once she had regained her composure, took his offered arm.

Dumbledore pulled a pensive from out of the cabinet behind his seat and set it down on his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, it would be more helpful if we were able to witness the events of this afternoon." Dumbledore gestured toward the bowl on his desk as he sank down into his chair.

"Yes, Professor. Although," Draco started, hesitating, "I think it would be best if you, Professor Snape _and_ Hermione were to view it. Seeing as both of my encounters today concern her most directly."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up at this, but nodded his head in approval.

Draco drew his wand and placed it against his temple. He repeated the process of pulling the silver strands out several times. He put his wand away and inclined his head to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore stood up as Severus and Hermione stepped forward. Draco sat down as they were pulled into his memories and put his head in his hands. This was not going to be a very cheerful meeting…according to anyone's point of view. Hermione's especially.

Sure enough.

"Draco," she growled. He jumped out of the chair and sprinted to the other side of the room. Uh-oh. He was in trouble. She only went feral when she wanted blood. Gulp.

"Miss Granger, do control yourself. Its not the end of the world," Severus snapped. That meeting had confirmed some of his fears and he'd be damned if he would let that slip of a girl know that at present time.

"Not the end of your world, don't you dare ever mistake me for being stupid" Hermione snapped as she strode toward him. "Do you remember my first year here? Hmm? _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind. Two of us will help, whichever you would find. One among us seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker back instead. Two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay forevermore. To help you in your choice, we give these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some on nettle wine's left side; second, different are those who stand at either end, but if you would move onward, neither is your friend; third, as you see clearly, all are different size, neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _Three bottles were poison, two were wine, one for the black fire, and one for the purple fire. That was _your_ logic problem. I solved it to get Harry through the fire and get myself back to help Ron, so don't you _ever_, in the slightest way insult my intelligence. I know exactly what Lucius' ideas mean for me and either way it would be the end of **_my_** world."

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but inside he was whirling. That bloody trouble-making chit could even remember that problem years later. It had taken him a few weeks to write that, thank you very much.

"Silence, both of you. Not another word." Dumbledore said calmly. His eyes were no longer twinkling. Severus and Hermione followed his order at once, but didn't bother containing the nasty looks they were sending each other's way. "Miss Granger, your safety is the prime concern at this moment. Please stay behind. Mr. Malfoy, please wait outside. I trust you to escort her back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Severus, return to the dungeons, I will be there shortly. We have another matter to discuss."

All of them looked at him, mouths gaping, and after a long moment, complied. Severus swept out with a gruesome expression on his face, robes billowing behind him. Draco calmly followed Severus and mentally prepared himself for a fun lecture.

Dumbledore watched the two gentlemen exit the room and then redirected his attention to Hermione. The twinkling in his eyes that had died once they had seen Draco's memories were back and full of humor. "Miss Granger, in a few moments, Professor Snape will be reading a letter I wrote to him before Lucius arrived." Dumbledore chuckled as Hermione gave him a look that said 'What does that have to do with me?' "From this moment on, you will either be with Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, or Mr. and Miss Weasley. To aide you in this, you will take over teaching the first year potions class…"

Hermione gasped at this…this was the opportunity of a lifetime and he was just giving it to her! Dumbledore was surely crazy if he thought she was qualified enough to teach. All she really wanted was the chance to work under a Potions Master for her apprenticeship. She inwardly winced. Bad choice of words, Hermione…the correct word there would have been _with_ not under. There, that at least sounded better, even if the mental images didn't go away.

"You are now Professor Snape's apprentice." Hermione's jaw dropped open at this as her thoughts were jerked back to the present. "I suggest that you start preparing your lesson plans. Double Potions for first year Gryffindors and Slytherins is Monday morning. Professor Snape will be present for your first class and will report to me on how well you are doing. Any questions? Good, I thought not. Now if you would be so kind to rescue Mr. Malfoy from Professor Snape. Good day, Miss Granger." Dumbledore gestured toward the door.

"Yes, Headmaster." Hermione promptly replied. She smiled slightly as the door opened and Professor Snape's voice could be heard, loud and clear. Poor Draco. Her grin turned feral once more…now Draco was going to face her. Poor, poor Draco.

Dumbledore chuckled. He too, at the current time, pitied Draco. Miss Granger did not appear to be pleased with him.


	6. Apprenticeship And Teaching

**Chapter 6-Apprenticeship and Teaching**

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_It is my pleasure to congratulate you on receiving your first apprentice! From now on, Miss Hermione Granger will take over your first year class and be in the potions classroom at eight o'clock every evening to assist you in your research. She shows excellent inclinations in the direction of potions and I am sure you will find her a pleasure to work with. (She did tie with your O.W.L. score in potions.)_

_You are also mandated to escort her back to the Head Boy's rooms every night if someone else cannot do so. This is of utmost importance. Miss Granger will, at some time in the near future, be in more danger than ever. She _must_ not be alone._

_You will also be required to sit in on her first class and both of you will report to me directly following the conclusion of said class. In addition to this, you will observe her class at least once every six weeks. _

_Failure to accomplish any of the above tasks will result in unfortunate circumstances. Again, congratulations and have another fantastic year as Potions Master._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S.-Miss Granger happens to share some of your interests. I fully encourage both of you to pursue if not a friendship with one another, to at least be civil at all times. This does include all of the young people who have chosen to be Miss Granger's friend._

Snape started shaking violently as he read the letter and gave the Headmaster his most evil glare. "I. Will. Not. Allow that slip of a girl take over my first years! Over. My. Dead. Body. I have never taken an apprentice and I do _not_ plan on changing that enjoyable tradition." Snape threw the letter into the fire and began pacing wildly around his private chambers while Dumbledore was watching him in amusement.

"As much as some would like to arrange that for you, I'm afraid that I need you alive, Severus. Close your mouth, son. You will take Miss Granger on as an apprentice and you will supervise the classes she teaches from time to time. Nothing else will be satisfactory. Do we understand each other now?" Dumbledore lifted his right eyebrow to emphasize his point.

Severus stopped pacing. Bloody old codger! Meddling, insufferable, fool! He sighed. Severus had never won an argument with Albus and for some strange reason he didn't think that today would be his lucky day. "As you wish, Headmaster." Severus said tightly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some brandy that is positively screaming my name." Severus stalked toward the fireplace and gestured to it. A not so subtle hint for a thick-skulled Gryffindor.

"As long as you're sobered up by classes on Monday. I'll see you at breakfast in the Great Hall bright and early then." Dumbledore rose and tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. "Headmaster's Office." And with that, he was gone.

Severus groaned and collapsed into his chair in front of the fireplace, absently _accio'_d his brandy, and knocked it back without even bothering to pour some into a glass.

Severus just managed to sober up before he was required to show up at breakfast in the Great Hall. Fun, fun. Monday was the worst day of the week, Severus thought as he ferociously pulled on his robes. He stormed into the Great Hall and took his place at the Staff Table without making eye contact with anyone.

Without warning, Albus stood up and the Hall fell silent. "Good morning everyone. I have some splendid news. One of your own has managed to become the first apprentice Professor Snape has ever accepted. Please, give your congratulations to Miss Hermione Granger." And with that, Albus sat down and resumed eating.

Everyone's dismayed gaze was on Hermione. She fought hard not to wilt. This was not how she had hoped the news would be spread. All around her, once they managed to recover their voices, were a few faint congratulations. Those well wishes were nearly drowned out by many 'it was nice knowing you' and 'what kind of music do you wish to have at her funeral' kind of comments. She slyly smiled and shot a look toward Professor Snape. He wasn't happy with the way Headmaster Dumbledore announced this either. At least the Headmaster hadn't announced her teaching this morning. She rose and headed back for her room. She knew exactly how she was going to teach her first class.

The first years were slightly confused when they walked into the potions classroom to see a Siberian Tiger prowling in-between the desks and Professor Snape sitting at the back of the classroom. They were in for it. The Gryffindors automatically separated from the Slytherins, the Gryffindors on the left and the Slytherins on the right.

It was time for class to start and Professor Snape was still sitting calmly at the back of the room with a scowl etched on his face. Whispered conversation began all over the room. The classroom abruptly fell silent as the tiger jumped into the air and Miss Granger appeared in its place.

Hermione cleared her throat. All eyes were focused on her, including a pair of obsidian eyes that pierced her. She gathered her Gryffindor courage around her and sneered. This would be one class they never forgot. Watch and learn Professor, she sent to him silently, watch and learn.

"As Professor Snape so eloquently puts it, you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Her voice was soft, dangerous. The students looked around nervously, then refocused on Hermione as she stepped toward them. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can even teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death."

The class started to relax, Hermione's speech had a hypnotic flow. Most students started to giggle excitedly…they wouldn't have to be taught by Snape!

"My little serpents," she hissed, shocking the class into silence once more, "if you think for one instant that you can slither past me, you are wrong. It would bode well for your health if you remembered who I associate with outside of the classroom." The Gryffindors began sniggering at this, it was common knowledge that Miss Granger was involved with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's head whipped around. "And my _precious_ little lions," she said mockingly, "just because I am in your house does not, under any circumstances, give you special privileges. I will be referred to as Miss Granger or Apprentice Granger at all times." She stalked up to the front of the classroom, spun around with her robes floating eerily in her wake, and glared at each student individually. "If any of you step one toe over the line," her voice was growing softer by the minute, "you will wish that Professor Snape was in charge of your class. One mistake in this class can either injure you slightly or be the cause of your death. It would be sad to write home to your parents with this message: 'we regret to inform you that your child/children is/are dead because they were stupid!' You should recall that my _Animagus_ takes on the form of a Siberian tiger. There are reasons for this. It would not be smart to find out those reasons personally." Hermione concluded her speech with a smirk worth of Lucius himself.

"Now since that is settled, the instructions for today are on the chalkboard. Break up into groups of two: one Gryffindor and one Slytherin." The first years were still frozen in their seats. "NOW!" she thundered. They scrambled to obey and immediately went to work.

Severus was stunned. Class was over. Not only had no one managed to explode any cauldrons, there were no injuries, even between lab partners. And her speech, she had recalled his infamous speech word for bloody word and she had remembered to give him credit. Stunned was too mild a word for what Severus was feeling at that precise moment. Pride, triumph, and a million other things floated by, whirled, and vanished as he dismissed them. I would have never expected Miss Granger to have such a commanding presence in her nor for her to have such a formidable _Animagus_ form, Severus thought. But right now, he had to report to Dumbledore to inform him of Miss Granger's success. He would track Draco down later and talk to him…this was definitely a side of Hermione he had not seen and it intrigued him. He scowled. Damn, old boy, have you forgotten? She and Draco are bonded! She is your godson's girlfriend and a student to boot…only address her as Miss Granger.

Hermione had completely forgotten that Professor Snape was present and began to dance around the room. She reached up and allowed her hair down. Laughing as it spun out wildly with her movements. Her first class had been a complete success! No injures! No bad-mouthing little prats! Only respectful complacent students remained. Wow, this was an incredible feeling! She had done it!

"Miss Granger." Severus winced at his tone, he didn't mean to be that harsh. He could remember how it felt after the first class he taught successfully.

Hermione stopped, looking much like a deer caught in headlights. Bugger and bloody hell! How could she act so much like a kid in front of Professor Snape? She was supposed to be professional. She flushed scarlet and mumbled, "I'm sorry Professor. I forgot that no joy was allowed in the potions classroom."

Severus looked at her strangely for a minute. Hermione realized what she had said and tried to move past him. He grabbed her arm and growled. "Have you also forgotten that Dumbledore requested our presence in his office following your first class?" He paused. "I thought not." And with that, he forcibly escorted Hermione to the Headmaster's office.


	7. Serious Business

**Chapter 7-Serious Business: Blood-bonding**

September passed without any more incidents and the majority of October passed the same way. Hermione found Professor Snape was good company. Oh no, not nice and pleasant, but good company. They had gotten in the habit of discussing theories over tea while whatever potion they were working on was simmering. Hermione found herself respecting and admiring him more everyday. Professor Snape was a very private man, but his black sense of humor came out the more time they spent together. Hermione giggled when she thought about the first joke she heard from the 'dungeon bat.'

FLASHBACK

"_Today, Miss Granger, we will begin making the Polyjuice Potion for our friends. You will find all the ingredients necessary on the desk. Please begin."_

_Hermione nodded. This was simple, she hadn't brewed the Polyjuice since her second year, but she remembered it very well._

_Severus sat back and watched as Miss Granger slid across the floor gracefully. He had suspected that when some of his potion ingredients went missing five years back that Potter had been responsible. As he observed Hermione, he knew that she must have taken them. Potter didn't have the brains to successfully brew that potion. He thought for a moment. Wait…Hermione's transformation hadn't been human, had it? He remembered dropping off some potions for Poppy and hearing someone cough badly and then exclaim 'Damn fur balls!' He smirked. It had been Hermione who changed into a cat. He rubbed his hands together gleefully…he was going to have fun with this._

"_Is this potion so easy that is does not require your full attention?"_

_Hermione continued to add the ingredients and answered without thinking. "This potions is easier if you have brewed it before. I've known how to properly brew this potion since my second year."_

_Severus grinned and simply said, "Meow."_

_Hermione looked toward him, horrified. Then he surprised her yet again by laughing. Wow, that was a wonderful sound. A full, rich, deep laughter that took decades from his face. Hermione started to smile and then a thought hit her, Severus didn't have many things in life to make him smile and laugh. She made the decision that she would aide him in enjoying life. Even if the jokes were at her expense. It would be well spent to see him laugh again._

END FLASHBACK

Today, however, Severus had made the claim that he was busy with other things so she was taking the opportunity to brew an original potion without having to answer too many questions. She didn't realize that he was in his private lab with the door open so he could listen. Dumbledore and himself still didn't know how Draco and Hermione had bonded and Severus hoped eavesdropping would produce some results. Draco was helping her, perfect.

"Hey, Hermione, luv, why are you brewing a lust and forgetfulness potion?" Draco asked, concerned. He needed to know what Hermione had planned because he had a feeling that he wouldn't be too happy about it. Severus' attention was jarred. What was she brewing it for?

"Look, the Halloween Ball is coming up soon, in six days, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know what will happen to me if I am ever captured?"

Draco looked bewildered. What did have to do with this potion? He decided to keep him mouth shut and just nodded.

"Wait a minute, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny are on their way down here. I'll explain everything when they get here."

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Draco went over and opened it to find the said persons standing there. As soon as they entered, Severus felt a very strong variation of the _silencio_ charm go up. He moved to the doorway of his private lab. No one noticed him as he slipped silently into the classroom and leaned against the wall.

She motioned for them to sit while she quickly bottled the potion and placed it with her bag. Draco noticed that she was nervous. Her hand was shaking ever so slightly as she cleaned her cauldron and set aside the ingredients.

Hermione cleared her throat. She knew what she had to say and in what order she needed to say it, but it certainly didn't make it any easier to do. "I have a lot to tell all of you and not very time in which to do it. I have a question for you all…_Do you trust me?_"

"Yes," six voices rang out, even Severus mouthed the word.

"_Do you trust me?_"

They all looked puzzled, but replied as one, "yes."

"_Do you trust me?"_

Ron burst out, "Hermione! We already answered that!"

"Ron, please its important. You'll understand in a moment."

"_Do you trust me?_"

"Yes." Severus stopped for a moment…she had made them reply three times. What was she up to? His heart stopped for an instant. The power of three in spell casting. She had to know the power of the affirmative answer to that question.

"Before I can explain anything else, I need to share with you what I've been hiding since the day Mum and Dad died. If you do not choose to be in my presence afterwards, I won't blame you."

All present, including Severus shot her a look of confusion and bewilderment.

She sighed, placed her wand with the rest of her belongings, and walked toward them. "No one has actually seen what took place. I'm going to take you all into my memory of the events."

"But, hon, you don't have a pensive." Harry pointed out.

"That's one thing I have to show you all, Harry. I don't need a pensive."

She raised her arms, her hair whipped around her due to an unseen and unfelt wind. It was a particular feeling, sort of like using floo powder and a portkey rolled in one and suddenly it stopped. They looked around, they were still in the potions classroom, but superimposed over it was Hermione's memory.

An eternity passed, yet no time passed at all. Hermione dropped her arms and lowered her eyes. They were hurtled back to the potions classroom. What would their reaction be? She was so scared of losing her only friends.

Draco was the first to recover. Actually, Severus was, but he remembered as he opened his mouth she didn't even know he was there. Draco smiled, "Well it makes sense. You floated in and out of consciousness for days."

Ginny butted in, "That's what you have been researching. Isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Do any of you wish to leave?" She asked softly.

"NO!" All of them chorused, even Severus shook his head no.

Hermione sank down into a chair, she was immensely relieved. She gestured for them to sit as well. They complied and Hermione was surprised to notice how quiet they were.

"As you have seen, I have been gifted in a rare way. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy knows." She looked at their faces and laughed. "No, he doesn't know what I am capable of, none of the Death Eaters present can recall who did that to them, but he knows that Morgan le Fay's blood, very diluted of course, runs in my veins."

With the exception of Severus and Draco, all of them gasped in astonishment. She continued, this part was harder to say.

Her face was uncharacteristically wooden, her emotions were not even apparent in her eyes while she asked this question, "Do you know what will happen to me if I am ever captured?"

Ginny and Luna were the first to catch on as to what Hermione was trying to tell them and as one they shuddered. Everyone glanced toward where Ginny and Luna were sitting then refocused on Hermione. Asking with their eyes, what on earth did this have to do with anything?

"Make no mistake, if I am captured before my preparations are complete, I will go mad. _Mudbloods_," she hissed nastily, "are raped and tortured for a long time before they have the luxury of being obliviated or being killed. However, they have special plans for me and the power my blood contains. Death is the only option they will give me in the end and it will not be a quick one." She ignored their protests and simply raised a hand to silence them. They became as silent as her first class had been when they started their first potion. "There is another problem with this besides the obvious."

She paused, this was bound to make the faint a little green. "A virgin's blood is very powerful, and very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry and Ron exclaimed together. Neville blushed a brilliant burgundy color and looked down to the floor. Severus twitched at this news…Draco wasn't?

"Draco, pull up your right sleeve," she ordered as she rolled up her own. She motioned for him to hold out his arm, Draco obeyed. "Do you see these identical scars?" Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville and Ron nodded. "We are bonded as brother and sister."

Somewhere deep in Severus' heart jumped for joy! She wasn't his godson's girlfriend after all. He ignored that part of himself, she was still a student, and continued to listen as Hermione talked on.

"This is one reason I called you here tonight. Draco and I found out that, in the event harm comes your way." She rolled her eyes as everyone smiled and started snickering. "Okay, rephrase: when you are in dire need, you can call out to your brothers and sisters of the blood and they will know where you are and how badly you are injured."

Where was she going with this…Severus stopped, of course! This would help protect them in the Final Battle and in any other situations this group was bound to get caught up in.

"Draco, you will be bonded to Harry, Luna, Neville, and Ron seeing as how you're already stuck with me." Draco nodded. He had known this was coming.

"Ginerva." Ginny flinched at the use of her full name and looked in Hermione's eyes. "You will be bonded to myself, Harry, Luna, and Neville since Ron is already your brother." Ginny inclined her head. She understood the importance of this.

"Harry." Harry also met her eyes. "You will be bonded to myself, Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Neville." Harry looked at her questioningly; he noticed she didn't mention him and Ron being bonded as brothers.

"Luna." The Ravenclaw stared into Hermione's eyes and nodded solemnly. "You will be bonded to myself, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ron."

"Neville." Neville stood even straighter if possible. He had grown a lot since their incident in the Department of Mysteries at the end of fifth year. "You will be bonded to myself, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ron."

"Ronald." Ron winced, she sounded so much like his Mum when she said that, but he looked up at Hermione expectantly. "You will be bonded to myself, Draco, Luna, and Neville."

"Do all of you agree to this?" She asked, hesitating for a heartbeat. This was very powerful magic that was irreversible.

Draco spoke the question on Severus' mind. "Why am I not being bonded with Ginny or Harry with Ron or Luna with Neville?"

Hermione did the last thing they expected from her. She giggled. They stared at her. This was not like Hermione. She controlled herself quickly. "How else are you three couples supposed to snog and shag if I do that to you? It would make it extremely awkward and almost impossible." She burst out into laughter once more.

Severus was stunned. What? Draco and Ginny? He was horrified and yet the more he thought about it (he didn't want to linger on it), the more it made sense. The youngest Weasley was a fiery individual, smart too; Draco always did enjoy challenges. He smirked; anyone could have seen Harry and Ron or Luna and Neville coming. His smirk faded…then who exactly was Hermione making the lust and forgetfulness potion for?

Hermione finally pulled herself off the floor and smoothed her robes as she stopped laughing. "Do you agree to allow me to do the bonding?" She asked in her most serious tone.

They nodded. Hermione must have a plan to help the cause if she was pushing this so hard. They were ready to sacrifice whatever necessary if it would help destroy Voldemort once and for all. After all, they didn't have much more to sacrifice…they had already given up their childhood and innocence.

She went to her bag and drew out an athame. "Please hand me your wands." They did so. "When I cut your arm, please step to each individual you are to bond with and press arms together. The lift your arms to the heavens. Does everyone understand?" They nodded as they rolled up their right-hand sleeves and stood.

When the cuts we complete and their arms were lifted, Hermione sank to her knees and lifted her arms as well.

_Blood calls to blood._

_Like calls to like._

_With this power we claim this right._

_If ever we are in danger, _

_If ever we face a plight,_

_We can call on our brothers and sisters_

_To lead us back to the Light._

_When we appear to be all alone,_

_And the night conquers day,_

_Our brothers and sisters_

_Can show us the way._

_Blood calls to blood._

_Like calls to like._

_No power now can reject our right._

_As we will, so mote it._

They all fell to their knees as the blood magic, in all its power, rushed through their veins. Breathing heavily, one by one they rose to their feet and promptly sank into a chair or plopped onto a desk. Hermione calmly passed everyone back their wand. The wounds made by the cuts had healed themselves at the conclusion of the spell.

Severus sank to the floor as he felt the power consuming the room. He was once again surprised. Hermione had definitely done her homework. Blood magic was very powerful and potentially dark. She altered the words just enough to stop it being dark. Very smart move.

Hermione waited until they were comfortably seated. There was so much to say. She dragged herself back to her feet. It was better to do this standing up rather than sitting down. "You are probably wondering how all of these subjects are connected. Please," she begged, "bear with me for a few more moments. Draco, what was the question you had for me before the other got here."

Draco cleared his throat…he had a feeling he really wasn't going to like where this ended up. "I asked you why you were brewing a lust/forgetfulness potion."

Severus, who had begun to sink into his own thoughts came back fully alert to what Hermione would say.

"You six are blessed, to love someone who loves you. I have had a crush on someone since my third year. I had always admired and respected him, but he chose to take certain actions I viewed as heroic and self-sacrificing that year in particular." She was going to be very careful describing him, she had noticed Professor Snape as soon as she had pulled everyone into her memory.

She, once again, raised her hand to stifle their protests. They all looked indignant. "I believed it to be nothing more, but as time passed the feelings didn't fade, they grew." She laughed softly. "Do you want to know how a figured out I actually loved him?" They nodded. "I read a book."

Hands flew to mouths as they tried to cover their laughs…a few fake coughs were managed and then they straightened. Even Severus had to suppress a chuckle. He too calmed himself. This was important.

She smiled at them. "Yeah, the bookworm read a book about love. Technically it wasn't about love," her face flushed scarlet, "but I realized that in order to be in love with someone, passion has to be there. He makes me more angry than anyone I've ever met. One minute he has me fuming and the next laughing. He is my match in every way. If I hadn't loved him before, I would have fallen head over heels the first time I heard his laugh and saw his smile. He doesn't smile nearly enough…"

She shook her head, as if to replace memories she didn't want surfaced or revealed at the moment. "He will, however, never feel the same about me. Hence the potion. I want my first act of sex to be an act of love; not just for me, but it adds power to the blood. This variation is colorless, odorless, and the only taste is a hint of chocolate. Otherwise it is undetectable."

Jaws hit the floor at the implications of her statements hit them full force. This potion wasn't technically legal and if she was caught making it undetectable she would face expulsion or worse.

"Hermione, luv, can you at least tell us who he is? Why are you so certain he does not return your affection? Maybe we can help." Draco had a sneaking suspicion on whom her affections were towards, but he wanted to see if he could get it out of her now.

She sighed and dropped onto the desk closest to her. "No, you can't help me in this. As to why I don't believe he reciprocates well, there are several reasons. He's older, he will never see me as more than a 'silly girl,' he's too respectable to sleep with students, and he doesn't know I'm twenty as of yesterday." Her hand clasped to her mouth, she was horrified. She had said more than she had intended.

She was immediately flooded with questions from all directions. All of a similar nature.

"Is it someone at Hogwarts?"

"You feel in love with him because he has a nice laugh? Are you crazy?"

"Gods, Hermione, is he a teacher?"

"Which teacher? Lupin or Snape?"

"Snape knows how to smile? I guess he is human after all!"

"How are you twenty? You just turned seventeen a few weeks ago!"

Severus was shocked. It had to Lupin…he was back this year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had been here Hermione's third year. Oh, bloody hell. Part of his heart sank; again he suppressed that part. Blocking off his emotions as best he could. This was a mess! What, did he hear someone ask if he was an option? What was that comment about him being able to smile for? Whoa! He wondered where Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood had come up with those absurd notions.

"No more information about him; that is solely between the two of us. Just know that I will act after the Halloween Ball this Friday, and I have a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore later tonight. He may understands my reasons, but he probably won't agree completely with the methods. Yes, I am crazy, look at all of you. You crazy people are my friends! Yes, _Professor _Snape knows how to smile, ask Draco. Professor Snape is _his_ godfather. About my age, I didn't return my time turner to the Ministry after third year. I still use it from time to time and will surrender it to Professor McGonagall at the conclusion of my actions Halloween Night if necessary. If not, I will return it to the Ministry before graduation."

She was going to get Dumbledore's permission to haul off and shag Lupin! The world must be ending; Dumbledore was finally going to be driven insane by his students. This was unacceptable! How could she even approach the Headmaster with an issue like this; especially to get his permission to use an illegal and potential dangerous potion!

"I will tell you one last thing before I release the wards. The next day, I will probably spend crying. The man I choose will have no memory of a night I'm sure I will never forget." And with those closing words, she absently flicked her hand and walked her friends to the door.

Draco paused in the doorframe and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "He is your match, probably more that you realize. He cares for you, even if he doesn't accept it yet. He'll be more affected by you than the potion, Hermione." He noticed Sev slumped, unmoving, beside the private lab and decided to bait him a little. "Don't be too rough on him. It might confuse him to find bite and claw marks and not know where they came from." He said loud enough for Severus to hear.

Hermione punched him in the stomach, lightly, she knew who Draco was really baiting. "Get out of here! And don't worry," She smirked confidently, "I already have that part figured out. I do know a few good healing charms."

She closed the door behind Draco and walked over to Snape. This situation had been unexpected and potentially embarrassing. She extended her hand to him and innocently asked, "Need help getting up, Professor Snape?" Her brown-eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I can do it just fine, thank you." That little prat. She was enjoying catching him off guard. "I'll escort you back to the Headmaster's Office. I'm sure you have plans to finish." He stated coldly.

Hermione grabbed her things and exited behind Professor Snape. It didn't occur to her until she was drifting off to sleep that he had not forced her to turn over the lust/forgetfulness potion.


	8. Obilivion, Dreams, & Promises

**Chapter 8-Obilivion, Dreams, and Promises**

He angrily entered his chambers, slamming the door for good measure, and headed straight for his alcohol cabinet and withdrew a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey. He placed the bottle on a table near the fireplace and all but ripped off his teaching robes to reveal a Victorian looking white shirt and black trousers. He threw his robes into his closet and hurriedly unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt as he flung himself down unto his couch. He grabbed the bottle, _accio_'d a glass, poured four fingers worth, rather than his customary three, and knocked it back. He sat still as the rush of the liquid burned on the way down. Oblivion was his destination tonight and nothing was going to stop him. It was a Saturday night and he had no plans for the next day. He growled and poured another four fingers.

It was official, he had finally completely lost his sodding mind! To even hope for a moment that someone was capable of loving him. He sneered. He had learned that the hardest way possible growing up. First with his parents and then again at school, both as a student and now as a Potions Master. His circle of 'friends' had no problems casting Unforgivables and loved to see him unsuccessful and in pain.

_Knock, knock_. Someone wanted to talk to him…too bad tonight. He wasn't going to talk to anyone.

"SOD OFF!" He said threateningly.

Draco opened the door. "Tsk, tsk, Sev. That's no way to treat your favorite godson."

"You're my only bloody godchild, Draco." He sighed wearily. "What do you want? I was on my way to a blissfully happy place." He snorted as he said this…the alcohol was starting to kick in.

Draco stood in silence. It was obvious that Sev was already starting to feel intoxicated and Draco wasn't quite sure how he wanted to say this to his godfather. Severus was always the adult guiding Draco, but this time Draco knew he needed to guide Severus.

Draco opened his mouth, hesitated, and then spoke anyway. "Why did you not make your presence known at the little 'meeting' earlier tonight? How come you didn't confiscate Hermione's potion?"

Severus motioned for Draco to join him on the couch. Draco sat and calmly took a swig from the bottle on the table. Severus rolled his eyes as he thought how he could reply without letting Draco know he enjoyed Hermione's company. He didn't want to see her throw away her future for Lupin. Even if Lupin was a good man. Severus simply didn't think he was quite smart enough for Hermione.

"It would have frightened the others. It was enough that Miss Granger and yourself were alerted to my presence. As for why I didn't take that potion from her, she has a valid point. Rape is not the way a young woman, or anyone for that matter, should first experience that intimacy. Now I have a question for you, how is it that you kept the true nature of your bonding with Miss Granger from myself and everyone else present at the 'meeting?' How was it that Potter or Weasley never suspected anything?" His voice full of disdain. Leaving it perfectly clear what he thought of those two's ability to see anything subtle. Severus finished draining his glass and quickly refilled it again, as if he needed the alcohol to burn through him more than he needed oxygen.

Draco raised an eyebrow, Sev hadn't answered his second question completely and he was drinking faster than he had even seen him do before; in fact, Sev normally didn't drink unless he had returned from a particularly malevolent Death Eater revel. Draco decided to take advantage of the situation, damn being a gentleman!

"Hermione is a very passionate individual," Draco started cautiously. "She is naturally affectionate with those she trusts. Any marks that people believed were hickeys or the like were actually caused by us sparring. I've been training her in physical self-defense since the beginning of sixth year. She kicks my ass on a weekly basis." He paused, as if once again gathering his thoughts while watching Sev kick back another glass full of Jack. "Harry and Ron only saw what Hermione and I wanted them to see. She's been the brains of their group since the first Halloween when they saved her from the troll in the girl's bathroom. Ginny, of course, as a female was able to tell that we were just friends so we've been seeing each other on the sly."

Severus chuckled, the room was tilting and Draco's voice was growing louder. It was kind of hard to carry on a conversation when one had downed half a bottle of Jack Daniels in less than ten minutes. Draco's words penetrated his fuzzy brain. "That's hardly surprising." Severus remarked in a dry voice.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?" Wow, it was getting very hard to say difficult words. Hopefully Draco would just ask him a few yes or no questions and then be on his way.

"Why didn't you take the potion from her?"

"Why should I care if she throws away her future for that werewolf Lupin? He's not bright enough for her; he's smart and I admire and respect him, but he's not smart enough for Mia." Severus was too drunk to register that he had just called Miss Granger 'Mia.' Only in the hidden part of his heart did he call her that name. "Wait, who's with Mia if you're here? You supposed to be protecting her!" Severus tried to rise, but found it tricky to make his legs respond.

Draco smiled when he heard Sev call Hermione by a nickname. Yep, it was official. Sev was over the moon in love with _Mia_. About bloody time! "It's okay, Sev. Ginny, Neville, and Luna are all crashing in my room tonight. Luna and Hermione are sharing the guest bedroom and Neville is sleeping on the couch right outside the door. Don't worry, everything's alright." He said soothingly as he restrained Sev. As funny as it would be to see Sev collapse, he didn't think Sev would find it so.

Hmm…this was a perfect time to be nosy. The best thing was that there was a high probability that Sev wouldn't be able to summon up all of this conversation when he woke. "Why are you so convinced that _Mia _is after Lupin?"

"Who else in this bloody school would she be after? Dumbledore? One of the older Weasley boys? You know, Draco, I found it quite humorous when Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood mentioned me. I am the great greasy git and the dungeon bat, according to my students." Severus twitched a little. He wished he was an option, but the only people who willingly touched him were Albus and Draco. It wasn't his fault he needed to wear a glamour everyday of his life until Voldemort was dead and gone!

Draco looked at his godfather. He hated how Sev did this to himself…he wasn't greasy, he could be a git (so could everyone else), and he certainly didn't fly through the dungeons like a bat.

"Sev? What if I told you I knew who it was and I said it wasn't Lupin or Dumbledore or a Weasley?"

"Like I said, boy, who else is there? No one else left that's worth mentioning." Severus was busy trying to finish the bottle of Jack as he said this. Alcohol poisoning was preferable to this line of thought. He couldn't afford to get his hopes up. Only Albus and Draco accepted him completely and loved him unconditionally. He had long ago resigned himself to the fact that his past would interfere with any relationship he might have had.

"Uncle Severus." Draco drawled as he had when he was younger. He knew how much it irritated Sev. He carefully hid his smile as he took the bottle from Sev to take one more swig.

"What? What else do you expect me to say?" Severus snapped. "If you're so incredibly illuminated to Mia's mind, then tell me who you believe it to be when there are no more options." He tried to send Draco a menacing glare, but he couldn't tell which Draco he needed to send it to.

Draco almost laughed as he watched Sev try to figure which vision of him he was supposed to freeze. He controlled himself, barely.

"Have you ever been talking with Hermione over tea and when you look up she's blushing a little. Even when it's a neutral topic? Does she shy away if your fingers or bodies brush while working on a potion together or does she look at you and then quickly return her attention to the potion? Think about it. The answer will come to you on your own." Draco stood up and gently guided his inebriated godfather to his bed. He shoved an anti-hangover potion down Sev's throat after he had taken off his shoes and tucked him under the covers.

Severus was already floating toward dreamland as Draco exited and softly whispered, "Sweet dreams, Sev. Don't let her get away. You deserve each other. Find some happiness together."

_Severus was drifting. He knew he was asleep, but instead of nightmares like he expected, he was reliving neutral or somewhat-good memories._

_It was the first day of Potions in his N.E.W.T. level class. Very interesting combination: three Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, four Gryffindors, and two Slytherins. Mia was so beautiful as she brewed the required potion with ease. Of course, her lab partners were Draco and Neville. Somehow, Neville Longbottom had found his courage and managed to make an E on the potions O.W.L.S. She glanced up at him as if she had felt his scrutiny. Her face had picked up a pinkish twinge, but she gave him a halfway smile as she lowered her head back down to her potion. That smile had made him feel less horrible for a week, he idly recalled. The scene faded._

_He was walking down the corridors to the Astronomy Tower. Correction: it appeared he was walking. His feet weren't quite touching the floor. He made it up the stairs and pushed open the door. Mia. She was standing bedside the window, looking out into the night. He took a moment to study her carefully. Her eyes were aged far beyond her seventeen, no twenty years. It was the slightly haunted look he himself had since he the Dark Mark was burned into his arm. Her face and body were more mature than he recalled from class. She wasn't a toothpick, by any means, and that was fine with him. Her hair cascaded down her back in curls that just begged to be touched. Her smooth skin reflected the moonlight. He gave her the once over very slowly, from head to toe and back again. Her body was curved and firm, apparently from all those classes from Draco in self-defense. Long legs that were hardly covered by the slip of dress she was wearing. The green and silver dress whispered as she breathed and he watched with fascination as the rest of the dress moved in beat to the rise and fall off her chest. Slytherins colors looked magnificent on her._

_He stepped forward and accidentally stepped on one of the creaky floorboards. _

_She turned to look at him and smiled. She extended her hand to him. "Come, Severus, it's a beautiful night and I want to share it with you."_

"_You look different; more grown up." Stupid, Severus, really stupid he was thinking as he heard her laugh. He glanced up. Severus was completely floored, it was rich, sultry, breathtaking. A man would be willing to sell his soul just to make her laugh or to find that smile directed solely at him._

_She was still smiling as she replied, "Well, of course. I've been using a glamour so my classmates can't tell I'm twenty instead of seventeen like the rest of them. You different too. But then again, I knew you have to be wearing a glamour." She looked down sheepishly and blushed. "That's just great, Hermione, go off on a know-it-all rampage why don't you," she mumbled under breathe._

_Severus stepped in front of her, slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her face. "Mia." He whispered softly, seductively. She looked at him expectantly. "I don't care if you go on a know-it-all rampage. I lo-, I care about you for you. You should never put down your intelligence; it's a gift." _

_Her eyes shone brightly at this. She straightened and moved so close he could almost feel her heartbeat. "Severus, I have something to tell you," she started._

"_Shh. Later. Mia, may I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly. He was afraid that if he moved she would vanish._

_As an answer she took both his hands and put them on her hips. She stepped even closer, slid her arms around his neck, ran her fingers through his hair, and looked up at him. She grinned impishly, he could no longer breathe, and he wasn't able to move either. "Honestly, Severus, do I have to do everything?" She said jokingly._

_He shot her a look of astonishment and muttered, "Witch." Severus freed one hand from her hip to slip it into her hair and pulled her into him as he tenderly met her lips with his own._

_Heaven. He closed his eyes to savor the moment. She tasted of heaven was his last thought and then he could think no more. Sensations raced up and down his spine. Gods. He felt alive for the first time in twenty years. Every nerve was on fire as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. She responded by firmly griping the back of his head and changing her angle as well. He could feel her body heat and felt her heart beat in time with his. A growl emitted from her throat and she slide her hands to his shirt buttons while keeping her mouth fused to his, their tongues locked in a battle for dominance. _

_Somewhere his brain protested. He hadn't expected it to go this far with a simple kiss, even though that kiss was far from simple; especially not if she wanted to talk to him. He reluctantly eased off. They were both finding it hard to get their breathe back. She shot him a look that plainly said 'why did you stop?'_

"_Mia," he sighed her name. "You said you wanted to talk to me and if we had continued any longer talking would have been the furthest thing from ours minds. I don't believe that the Astronomy Tower is the proper place, even if other students find it to be so." Severus sank to the floor and pulled her with him. "What was it you wished to say?" He said, staring in her cinnamon-brown eyes._

"_I didn't think of it like that. Thank you for being so considerate. You know, your outer beauty matches your inside without that glamour on." She raised a hand to stroke his cheek and Severus found himself leaning into her hand, missing the last sentence she had spoken. She smiled at him. "This is the only place I can tell you how I feel about you. I love you, Severus Snape. I have for a year now and I always will." _

_Severus' heart leaped for joy, but the sadness creeping into her eyes didn't escape his notice._

"_The Final Battle is coming, I can feel it. There is a way to protect all of the Order and the innocent students. Blood." His eyebrow shot upward, but he listened on. "Draco will get Dumbledore to give me a drop of everyone's blood on a necklace. Severus, you must wear that necklace. You are the only one it will be safe with."_

_Severus was shocked. "How can it be safe with me, Mia? I'm just a Death Eater."_

_She scowled at him. "An ex-Death Eater. Don't give me that crap about you not being worthy enough. Please, Severus, do this for me. You are the only one it will be safe with. For me?" The pleading look in her eyes so intense he almost couldn't bear it._

_He nodded._

"_Thank you." She smiled. Her smile faded and her eyes took on a faraway look. "I love you, Severus. Draco's at your door, its time for you to wake up." She pressed her lips to his, gave him a hug, and faded._

Someone was pounding on his door. He groaned. That had been an exotic dream. Very different from what he was used to. Something about and love and a necklace he promised to wear was all he could remember.

He dragged himself out of bed and yanked the door open. "What!" He scowled. It was Draco. He sighed and opened the door all the way. "What do you want at this time of morning?"

Draco looked at his godfather's harried expression, looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Pleasant dreams last night? Sev, it's almost time for lunch. The Headmaster requested for you to join the rest of us in the land of the living."

"Alright. Go along. I'll be there shortly." He slammed the door shut. He was now in a foul mood. He never had good dreams anymore and the first one he got in more than three years he just had to be present somewhere else. Damn. He hadn't dealt with a morning boner since he was a student! BULLOCKS AND BLOODY HELL! He was still protesting the summons as he slipped under the spray of hot water.


	9. Halloween Night

**Chapter 9-Halloween Night**

Hermione woke with a smile on her face. Draco had been right. He does care! Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she hardened her resolve. It had been tough to reach through Severus' mind. She knew that if she did this every night until Halloween Night, he would dismiss what took place that night as a dream as well. She sighed as she slipped out of the covers. It was best for Severus that way. Her plan for the Final Battle would more than likely result in her death and it would be easier if Severus thought all he had was dreams and then discover that they were memories he could keep with him. That and it was dangerous in this time to form a relationship.

She quickly threw on some of her muggle clothes and waited for Luna to get ready. Blast Dumbledore and his insistence on an escort!

Luna was smiling at Hermione when she met Hermione in Draco's Common Room. "So," Luna drawled, "Severus is it?"

Hermione stiffened, shot her a poisonous look, and grabbed a pillow off the couch and tossed it at her.

"Don't worry me and Ginny hadn't planned on telling the boys. It's only obvious to us because we're female. And since Ginny is actually dating Draco, he told her who it was. That and you said his name several times while you were sleeping. Nice dreams?" Luna giggled out as she easily caught the pillow Hermione had tossed at her and threw it back at her.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied snippily. "Shall we attend lunch then?" This week was bound to be lots of fun, Hermione mentally rolled her eyes.

Luna nodded and followed Hermione out of the portrait.

The ball was a formal event. And it was starting in fifteen minutes. Hermione was almost ready. Since she wasn't Head Girl, at her request, she didn't have to be early, but she did want to arrive relatively on time. There. She thought as she put the final touches on her hair. Time to face everyone. She smirked. It would be no surprise to see her in Slytherin colors, but not many people knew which Slytherin actually had commandeered her heart.

Severus was scowling and pacing like a maniac. The sooner this ball started the sooner it would be over with. He loathed the fact that the Headmaster had mandated that all staff be present until the end or until he personally dismissed them. Of course, he had no date, so he didn't have anyone to talk to. The room was so silent a pen could have dropped in the dungeons and you could have heard it. Severus glanced toward the entrance and froze mid-stride. _Mia_. That was the only way he thought of her now, at least in his brain. For the past six night he had been haunted not by nightmares, but by _her_. She was stunningly and achingly beautiful. Her floor-length gown was a shimmering emerald and silver swirl. As she entered and headed toward Draco, he noticed that the dress was backless, with corset style top, a flowing ball-appropriate skirt, and her straps were no more than a single strand off emeralds and diamonds. Not to mention the gorgeous teardrop emerald earrings and an emerald-cut diamond around her neck. Whoosh, all the air in a man's lungs were no longer needed.

The music and conversations had started back up. At that moment though, he wished more than anything that she was dressed that way for him, but she would be off to shag Lupin after the ball was over. He shot the werewolf a purely venomous look. Well am I a Slytherin or not, he thought firmly. He smoothly strode over to where Draco and Hermione were talking.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I snatch _my_ apprentice from you for a dance?"

Draco turned to Hermione with a devilish look in his eye. "Miss Granger, would you mind doing my Head of House the unmentionable pleasure of dancing with him?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled and she smiled innocently. She turned to address the Professor in question. "It would be my honor, sir." She extended her hand and as Severus lead her to the dance floor; she looked over her shoulder and winked at Draco.

Neither Severus or Hermione noticed that conversations were hushed once more. Their only thoughts were for each other. Everyone around them had to scoop their jaws off the floor and force themselves to pay attention to something else; they did not want to watch their hated potions Professor dance.

Severus twirled her to him once they arrived at their destination, but was careful to keep a professional distance. He fought against his body's reaction to her closeness and so he reverted to his Professor mode of speech.

"Slytherin colors, Miss Granger? Not very Gryffindor of you is it? What do all your friends in that house think of tonight selection of dress?" He sneered brutally.

Hermione looked up at him and smirked. "Well as seeing how my _boyfriend_ is a Slytherin and that I am your apprentice, they are not at all surprised to find that both yourself and Draco have corrupted me in that respect. Besides, I've always enjoyed wearing green." Her eyes were full of humor and mirth. Severus knew that Draco was not really her boyfriend, but he didn't know that she wished _he_ could be.

"What about you, sir? I never thought I'd see the day you actually danced at one of these functions. Or without your normal teaching robes on." She inquired; her innocent voice was not working at the moment.

Professor Snape growled. "The Headmaster threatened my future employment options if I did not attend and did not dance at least once. You, Miss Granger, besides Draco are the only person I can stand being around for the length of a song. It would not look good for my reputation if I were to dance with your _boyfriend_. Don't you agree?" He tried to sound vicious, but that worked as well as her trying to sound innocent.

Hermione almost giggled, but stopped herself in time. It would not look good for either of them if she did that and she struggled to put a stern expression on her face. She tried to think of a response, but the song was ending. Regrettably, she drew away from him, curtsied, and he swiftly escorted her back to Draco.

The next few hours flew by. It was time to put her plan in effect. She turned to Draco, who pulled her into a fierce embrace and whispered in her ear, "Go get him, tiger." She giggled and went to Harry. He was to be her escort down there so he could meet Ron in Draco's Common Room with none the wiser. Luna and Neville already had claims on the guest bedroom.

They walked in silence for a while. They had almost made it to the potions classroom when Hermione whirled on Harry.

"Give it here, Harry! I won't let you find out who it is until I'm ready to tell you!"

"Give you what, Hermione? I don't know what you're babbling about." Harry really couldn't lie to Hermione when she was glaring at him. "Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist." He said belligerently as he handed the Marauder's Map to her.

She flashed him a feral look and promptly replied with, "Oh, Harry didn't you know. I wasn't planning on worrying about my knickers at all?" Harry blushed, kissed her on the cheek, headed toward Draco's rooms once she was in the potions classroom, he didn't even stop to wonder why she was going to be meeting her man in there.

Hermione sighed. One problem down, she thought as she put her school robes over her dress, one major one to go. Time to get to work. She laid out the tea; she knew that as soon as Professor Snape came down, he would need it. She hastily added the forgetfulness potion and then hesitated, silently debating whether or not to add the lust potion. She sighed and put that vial away, she could always sneak it in later if necessary. She set to work brewing Wolfsbane, since she could leave that particular potion by itself for a few days once she completed certain steps.

Upstairs in the Great Hall. A seemingly normal exchange happened. Ron nudged Ginny and left the Great Hall, Ginny whispered in Draco's ear, Draco nodded to the Headmaster, and Dumbledore made his way to Professor Snape.

Severus was cursing the Headmaster as he entered the classroom and slammed the door behind him. He immediately noticed a fragrance of vanilla and fresh rain and looked up to see Miss Granger in her gorgeous ball gown with her school robes hanging open while she worked. He also noticed the tea and made a beeline for it, immensely grateful for her insight.

"Was it really that bad, Professor?" Hermione asked softly.

He scoffed as he loosened his tuxedo bowtie and unbuttoned the top button of his green shirt. "Of course," he replied sharply. Before he had a sip of the tea, he remember his manners. "Miss Granger, would you like to join me for a cup of tea for the duration of the simmering time?"

"Yes, sir. I'd like that, just hold on a minute." She finished the last step she could do, removed her school robes, took a deep breathe, exhaled, grabbed her cup of waiting tea, and followed him into his study.

"God, it was bloody awful. However, it was nice to catch a few couples snogging on the dance floor and remove points from them. Ironically enough it seemed that I happened upon no Slytherin couples." He smirked as they sat opposite one another. He took a sip of his tea and relaxed into his chair.

"No, detentions, Professor? I'm appalled. What's going to happen to your reputation?" Hermione watched him carefully from beneath her eyelashes and took a sip of her own tea.

He chuckled softly. "No, no detentions tonight, Albus stepped in." He drank more of his tea…there was a new taste in it. He was having a hard time pacing it, which was very unusual. He was a Potions Master after all.

They sat in silence, both draining their cups. As Severus felt a strange feeling come over, the last semiconscious thought was the hint of chocolate. The tea tasted of chocolate.

Hermione had waited for this and pointed a finger at him, "_Mobilicorpus_." She had exactly one minute to put him in designated chair to make him think this was all a dream. Thank God Draco had given her the passwords to his private chambers. She took off his shoes and socks with certain spells and put him in his chair by his fireplace with his teacup in his hand; she slipped off her own shoes and hid them under her chair. She remembered that they were both wearing glamours and quickly removed them with a wave of her hand.

Severus shook himself awake. He smelled a perfume. _Mia_. She was as beautiful as ever sitting in the chair beside him calmly sipping her tea. That dress had definitely been made just for her and for him he added.

He shot her an inquiring look. "I must have fallen asleep earlier than I planned."

She laughed merrily.

He set his cup down on the table, took hers and placed it down as well. He stood and held out his hand. "Would you do me the undeniable pleasure of bestowing this dance on me, Mia?" God's he was as nervous as a schoolboy, but he daren't show it.

She silently slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her gently into his arms. Hermione thought hard for a moment, negligently waved a hand, and music started playing. She knew it was one of his favorites and she automatically added both their favorite slow songs to the play list.

A phrase his grandfather had uttered when he was younger sprang to his mind as he gazed at her: _If you want to make love to a woman, do it in the bedroom. If you want to seduce a woman completely, do it in the dance_. His mind made up, he began to pour his energy into the seduction of Miss Hermione Granger, even if it was just in his dreams.

Hermione was breathless with anticipation. Severus was guiding her expertly in the dance; she was aware of nothing but how their bodies moved together. Draco's words rang in her head: _He'll be more affected by you than the potion, Hermione; _she was glad she had forgone adding the lust potion It coincided with Severus' actions these past few nights in their shared dreams. Although, nothing in the dreams could have prepared her for the response she felt when he whispered his nickname for her in her ear as he had asked for the dance. Gods, his voice. It was a low, vibrating baritone, but when he had spoken her name, he had dropped his voice another octave. She had to struggle not to shiver.

Severus watched her in fascination as she flushed with each brushing of their bodies. He had never realized how potent love, real love, made foreplay. He smiled, it seemed when you were in love every act done out of love was an act of foreplay in a category by itself. The skin on her back was creamy, flawless. As his hand moved up and down her back, he began to wonder if all her skin was the same texture and abruptly, he felt himself flush with arousal.

Neither of them knew when they stopped dancing at all. Their movements no longer followed the beat of the music, but the beat of their hearts. The moved toward the bed slowly. There was need to rush, Severus thought, he had all night in his dreams.

Hermione thought for sure she was dreaming. Yet, the fact that the normally cold dungeons were unbearable hot convinced her otherwise. She lowered her hands from his neck to begin slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She planted kisses along each inch of freshly exposed flesh. After all, that book about 'love' had been part of her research and had given her some very helpful hints. She looked up into Severus' eyes and flashed him a feral grin as she slowly pushed his shirt off his shoulders. She circled him, a predator stalking its prey. She nipped at his shoulders and neck, every so often flicking her tongue out to taste him, running her own hands up and down his sculpted body.

As she circled in front of him, Severus pulled her roughly against him and sought to sear her soul with a kiss of earth-shattering proportions. That feral grin she had shot him, combined with the bites and her hands, nearly drove him to the brink of his control. At the same time, however, he decided that rather than using spells to find them of their restrictive clothing, that undressing one another added to the seduction. Of both parties, he added wirily.

No words passed between the two as they continued to reveal and explore one another. Spoken words were not necessary; their eyes and instincts guided them. Each caress, moan, and growl communicated their feelings just fine.

They stood in silence, face to face. Exposed to each other: mind, body, heart, and soul. They leisurely looked one another up and down, amazed at the true beauty the other possessed. He noticed that Mia didn't flinch when she saw his scars or the Dark Mark; she simply accepted all of him, without reservations. Severus gently picked Mia up and laid her on the bed. "Gods, you're even more beautiful than I ever imagined." Severus breathed, barely registering that the words escaped his lips. He laid down beside her and a moment before he dragged her into his fierce embrace, whispered, "I love you, Mia."

Hermione crept softly out of the bed; she couldn't afford to wake him and the potion would be wearing off any moment. She should have left either, she scolded herself mentally, but she was amazed to find how peaceful and young Severus looked while sleeping and had spent a long time watching the rise and fall of his chest. She muttered a few spells as she slipped her clothes back on, she remembered that she had to replace their glamours and did so quickly.

There, no sign she was ever there. She had used a rare charm to send her virgin's blood to an unbreakable flask in the potions classroom so it wouldn't interfere with the activities. She flushed as she recalled their lovemaking. They had been insatiable for one another; it was more wonderful than she had even thought possible. She sighed softly. She checked the room once more and stealthily exited the room. She grabbed her things out of the potions classroom and made her way to Draco's rooms.


	10. Plans 2

**Chapter 10-Plans**

Hermione had indeed spent the day Saturday crying her heart out. In the early afternoon, Draco convinced her to walk down to the lake with him. Well, not walk; prowling was more precise. Draco's _Animagus_ happened to a black panther. He had tickled her into submission and then before he transformed baited her with a "race you down there!" Hermione swiftly transformed and they exited the room neck and neck. Sprinting for all they were worth.

He woke that morning extremely frustrated. He knew that he had a mind-blowing dream, but he couldn't remember any of it! Mia's scent lingered in his rooms: vanilla and fresh rain; how in the bloody Hell had it gotten there? He scowled, probably just an aspect of his overactive imagination; he wondered if he should congratulate the werewolf to confuse him or if he should just kill him. He anticipated that the Headmaster's reaction to him killing a member of the staff would not be a pleasurable experience and reluctantly dismissed the idea. It was a day made for brooding, he thought as he dressed and headed towards Draco's rooms. Draco would give him the answers he wanted, willingly or not. Severus just happened to be in a dark corner as two exotic animals flew by him. Hmm, those animals had to be none other than Draco and Hermione. Severus sneered; it would be interesting to hear what those two had to say to one another away from prying eyes. He transformed into his own _Animagus_ form and followed behind them at a discrete distance.

Any one who bothered to look out the windows would have seen a very strange sight. A panther and a Siberian tiger roughhousing. It was an amusing sight. Dumbledore looked outside and smiled. It was nice that the students could find time to play and take their minds of all the nasty business that loomed over their heads. Not only that, but the lone smoky grey wolf in the shadows observing the two, caused a goofy grin to break out on his winkled face. Severus didn't get out of the dungeons nearing enough. Dumbledore turned away chuckling. It would, no doubt, be an interesting afternoon.

Hermione and Draco abruptly changed back into their human forms and collapsed laughing into the soft, waiting grass. They just laid there looking out at the water. Suddenly, Hermione burst out into tears and Draco pulled her into his arms.

"Draco," she sobbed, "it was so achingly beautiful, he was so tender and he won't remember for a long time. He made me feel complete. It's as if he was the part of me I never noticed I was missing."

"Shh, luv, it will be alright," Draco murmured in her ear as he rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back.

Hermione cried herself out for the umpteenth time that day. She was immensely grateful that Draco was the one watching her today. He was the only one who could completely comprehend, seeing as how he knew both parties extremely well. She eventually composed herself and drew away from Draco.

She reached into her pocket, pulled out two items, and restored them to their normal size. She sniffed and began explaining the importance of them. "Draco, this necklace I'm placing in your care contains the antidote to the forgetfulness potion. Don't worry; it has an unbreakable charm on it. I want you, after the Final Battle, to give it to him. This book, also give to him after the Final Battle. It contains my original works in potions and explains how I was able to reach into his dreams. Please tell him that they were real; we did share them. I want him to be able to keep the good memories we made; you know he doesn't have nearly enough happy things to recall. And please tell him that no matter what happens, I will always love him and I want him to enjoy his life with or without me."

Draco allowed her to slip the necklace on him and quickly put it under his shirt; he couldn't afford to have any unfriendly eyes seeing it. He kindly took the book for her grasp. "May I?" He inquired softly. She nodded and he solemnly flipped through its pages. He gasped, "Mia, this is very advanced material."

Hermione just about broke out in sobs once more. "Draco, please make up a different nickname," she said brokenly, "that nickname, only he can use; it doesn't sound or feel right when someone else uses that name."

Draco glanced up at her, "I'm sorry, luv, I forgot." He gave her a hug and shut the book.

The smoky grey wolf softly growled. Mia was _his_ nickname for her and she had shared dreams with someone else. He sat on his haunches still and silent. Hoping to gain clues to incriminate Lupin or some other moronic male who didn't deserve her; who out of the lot of them would be able comprehend her works? They would not be happy once he found out who it was. He pulled back his lips in a gruesome half-smile. Pleased with his plan of action, he laid down and turned his ears toward the two students.

Hermione got the now familiar faraway look in her eyes; Draco had a similar look. They both smiled. The others were on their way. Sure enough, a few minutes later, several more animals joined their group. A phoenix: Ginny, a stag: Harry, a golden eagle: Luna, a lion: Neville, and a reddish hawk: Ron.

Last year, after everyone had returned from the summer, Hermione had helped all of them to successfully transform into their _Animagus_ form. It had been an interesting learning experience for all the friends. Their various forms revealed much of their personalities and hidden traits.

They resumed their human forms and plopped down on the grass, forming a circle. Severus noticed that the couples were seated beside their significant other, but were careful not to take the other's hand, just in case. They all looked toward Hermione expectantly, so Severus paid extra close attention to her. No doubt, she had another plan. He wondered what this pertained to.

Hermione sighed, wiped her eyes for good measure, and began. "As you know, the Final Battle is rapidly approaching. I believe that instead of attacking at the end of the year, like most will expect, the Dark Lord will strike around the time for the Christmas holidays." The others nodded, this made sense, Voldemort would like to catch them off guard. "You all know that I have some unusual capabilities. I believe this will help us when added to the fact that we are all bonded to each other in one way or another. Those couples that wish to be blood bonded, let me know in the next month and it will be done."

The said couples glanced at one another. They would have to discuss this in private later. Hermione regained their attention as she softly coughed.

"In the battle, I need to be close to Harry. I'll explain in a second. You can chose to be near us or not, it will not affect what I have in mind."

All eyebrows were raised; Severus was definitely concerned about what she had in mind. Draco was very worried; he didn't know what Hermione was up to, but he feared he had no other option than to go along with her plan.

"You all have been blood bonded with me and as you recall from the spell, blood calls to blood and like calls to like. All of you are powerful witches or wizards, whether you realize it or not. Do you remember how I went cold?"

They glanced nervously at one another. None of them were going to like this. They nodded, sitting still with serious expressions on their faces.

"I will hold in my anger until the Final Battle, some of it will spill over into you all. When I go cold there, all of you probably will go so to a lesser degree. Harry."

Harry raised his eyes to meet his friend of six years.

"Harry, I know you won't like this, but please at least listen and consider it, okay?"

"Okay, Hermione." He answered softly.

"When you step up to confront the Dark Lord, I'm going to enter your mind. I know you hate that invasion, but I'll be giving you my power to put behind the killing curse you have to cast."

Uh-oh. Severus did not like the sound of this at all, but, he thought ruefully, it had merit. Everyone else almost jumped up in protest.

"Hermione, I'll think about it, I promise, but I don't know if I can accept that. This is my task."

"I know, Harry." She reached over and kissed him fondly on the cheek. He was being really grown-up about her suggestion. "It will still satisfy the prophecy. The spell will be yours; I'll just be aiding you."

She looked at each one in turn. She saw the worry in their eyes. "Don't worry," she told them soothingly. "A necklace, which I will be giving to Professor Snape in a few weeks, contains a drop of blood from the people thought to be present at that Battle: us, members of the special club, and some select Aurors. It will automatically shield them from anything you do; like if a spell is blocked and headed towards them instead, they will be safe. You all will be able to feel the moment I go cold and you'll hear me in your mind warning you beforehand. Okay? Now, let's head back inside; I for one have homework I need to finish."

They all laughed at this comment and helped each other off the ground. They knew there was some detail Hermione was leaving out, but they figured she'd tell them soon enough.

Severus lay there dumbfounded. The part about the necklace caught him off guard; he remembered promising the dream Mia that he would wear it for her. Looks like he was to be held to that promise. He absently pondered whether or not Mia understood the ramifications of magic that powerful. He waited until all the students were in the castle before returning to his dungeons. He had a lot to think about.


	11. The Power of Blood

**Chapter 11-The Power of Blood**

Halfway through November on a Friday evening, Severus and Draco were enjoying a pleasant cup of tea together when the Dark Mark burned. They were in Severus' private chambers and Draco had decided to keep an extra set of his Death Eater robes with his Uncle. Just in case. As Severus hurriedly got dressed, Draco floo'd the Head Boy's Room to retrieve his mask, told Hermione to inform Dumbledore where him and Severus were off to, and of course to kiss Ginny goodbye. They slipped out of the castle unnoticed and pressed their wands to the ugly, writhing mark.

"My Lord," they said together as they bowed at the feet of their 'Master.'

"My ever faithful and loyal subjects. How goes it at Hogwarts? Any news of plans?"

"My Lord," Severus humbly replied, "Dumbledore believes you will strike at the end of the school year. His preparations will not be completed until March. What I gathered from him is that he believes that by then he will have found a weakness to exploit."

"Good, good. Let the old fool think I have something he can use to maim me. Draco, do you have any news?"

"Yes, my Lord, that filthy mudblood," he spat venomously, "believes that as long as all of Potter's friends stick together, they can defeat you. Nevertheless, she is starting to see things my way. I believe that is will be possible to convert her."

"Which nasty little children would she be referring to?" the Dark Lord all but purred.

"The same that tried to confront you at the Department of Mysteries, my Lord. The youngest Weasleys, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, the bitch, and of course, myself."

"Hmm. I foresee no danger from them. Their feelings make them weak. Since you are accepted among them, do spread some discord for me. Confirm her loyalties; I may have you bring her to me soon. You may rise, Draco."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Severus, continue gathering information from that old fool. You should also spread discord among the friends during your potion classes."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Rise, Severus. Draco. You and Severus will accompany me on a walk."

They bowed and replied, "Yes, my Lord." As they rose together.

"The day after fall exams are completed. That is when the Final Battle will take place. Severus and Draco, I need you to convince Dumbledore to have everyone at the Qudditch Pitch. Make up something like a faculty/student match to 'uplift' everyone's feelings. I don't care, but it must be concluding by eight o'clock that evening. Do you understand me? I will call you in three weeks time to solidify the plans. You may return to Hogwarts." He said as he waved his hand at them carelessly.

"As you have commanded, my Lord. It will be done." Draco and Severus gladly apparated back to the Forbidden Forest.

They returned to Severus' quarters in silence and quickly removed their vile robes. They both hated what the robes and masks represented. Severus went off in search of the Headmaster and Draco called the group of aforementioned friends to the potions classroom. He knew Hermione would already be there waiting patiently.

And again, as the last person arrived, Hermione put up the wards, keyed so only the Headmaster or Professor Snape could enter without setting off an unpleasant and somewhat nasty hex. They all sat in a circle. It would have been preferable to meet outside, but it was cold with a bitterly whipping wind today.

Draco stood; they had never seen him so serious, no trace of the fun-loving Draco could they find in his face or eyes. "Hermione, you were right, the Dark Lord will be striking the day after exams are completed this term." He paused and sneered, "There is good news though. He isn't looking to create a blood bath so he is giving us time to secure the other students; the only blood he craves is all of yours. He remembers those who have defied him. He still harbors aggression towards all who ruined his plans for the prophecy at the Department of Mysteries in fifth year." He sent the words the Dark Lord had spoken regarding Hermione only to her and she acknowledged his warning with a simple look.

They sat still, completely shocked. With the exception of Draco, Ginny, and Luna, the others had been convinced that Hermione possessed no Divination skills. They had been present when professor Trelawney told her she had no aura for that art. But she was right!

"It has been a few weeks since you informed us of your plan, Hermione. Ginny and I decided that being bonded would help. Harry and Ron, Luna and Neville, have you four made your decision yet? If so, Hermione would you please do the bonding today?"

Hermione was glad she had brought her athame with her and nodded.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and Harry responded to Draco's question with a "yes." Luna and Neville shot each other a similar look and Neville answered with a shy "yes." Draco nodded to Hermione.

Hermione stood. "This is permanent." She hesitated. "If you are killed in battle, you other half will fall ill. You may or may not be able to recover, but your brothers and sisters of the blood will show you the way back to life. You may even be able to find love again. And I do stress the word _may_. Are you all prepared for this sacrifice?"

Ginny replied," You aren't the only one capable of research, Hermione," she said softly. "Luna and I looked up the effects and we all agree that this is the best course of action. After all, true love is what has protected Harry so much all these years."

Hermione gave them all a piercing gaze and they eventually all squirmed under her scrutiny. "As long as you fully understand and accept the terms. This is slightly different from the other ritual. I will draw a line across both hands. You will clasp hands and kiss for the duration of the spell."

They nodded and went to stand next to their significant other. "We are ready," the three couples intoned gravely as one.

No one saw as Professor Snape slipped into the classroom silently; Draco had told him that they would all be here. He had caught Hermione's words and automatically understood what was about to take place. "Miss Granger," he drawled, "what about your love? Shouldn't you invite him to participate?" He rumbled smugly.

Draco, Ginny, and Luna shot him warning looks. They knew he was her love and it was wrong for him to bait her so before she was to perform this spell.

Hermione's eyes shot up and she glared at him. She lowered her eyes. Severus noticed she looked paler and thinner as if the pressure of all of this was directly affecting her. "No, Professor Snape, he would not bond with me. He can admit his love while in a dream-like state, but has not heart enough to say those words openly. Rejection is not something that is useful for this spell." Hermione almost started crying, she consciously squared her shoulders; she had thought she had no more tears to cry one week after Halloween. She had been wrong.

"My condolences," he replied insincerely. He was still smarting that _he _wasn't the one she loved, even though he knew it was impossible.

"Professor Snape, if you are to be present for this, please refrain from speaking. This is for the protection of the others; I can protect myself. I don't need the man I love to sacrifice anything more; he sacrifices enough without me adding to his burden load." She said lowly, brutally professional, her anger was rising in response to his bitterness. She wished she could soothe him, but he would never allow it.

She raised her head and none of the emotions racing through her could be discerned. Her face was wooden, just like it had been before they had participated in the brother/sister bonding ceremony. "Please step forward in turn." She said almost harshly; it was harder each day for her to control her anger, but hopefully the energy required for this ceremony would bled her anger a little.

Severus made his way to his desk and sat down to watch. His attention was not focused on what was about to happen. He had the feeling that before he had fallen asleep Halloween night that his mind had registered something, but he couldn't for the life of him recall what it possibly had to deal with.

The couples ignored him and followed Hermione's instructions. Draco gave him an angry look; he would be fussing his bloody godfather out later this evening.

"Clasp hands and being the kiss." Hermione commanded quietly.

They did as she bade them.

Hermione sank to her knees and lifted her arms towards the heavens.

_Blood calls to blood._

_Hearts call to hearts._

_With this power, we will now start._

_Love can bring us together,_

_This is what we wish to impart._

_If ever we are in danger,_

_If ever we face a plight,_

_Our hearts can call their mate_

_To give us new light._

_From this moment on,_

_We are never alone,_

_Night can never conquer the day,_

_As long as our hearts are still strong._

_Blood calls to blood._

_Hearts call to hearts._

_There is no power that can snuff out our love,_

_No power can deny what we now start._

_As we will, so mote it be._

There were a few slight differences in the way this ritual affected them. This time, the couples could feel their partner's hearts beating as one with their own; the only sound and feeling in their world. The love they felt for each other lifted them off the ground. As they broke their kisses, they were slowly lowered back down.

Hermione dropped her arms. She didn't bother attempting to stand. Her heart seemed to be breaking all over again; she was so envious of the love each of them possessed. She bowed her head and silently wept. Her body racked with pain. The spell had bled her anger, but it seemed to have bled her heart as well. She knew the others were trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear them. The only noise she heard was the thundering of her single heartbeat. For the first time, since the day her parents died, she felt completely and utterly alone. Blackness engulfed her and she surrendered to the absence of pain, the absence of loneliness, the absence of everything it offered.

The others had felt her pain and were trying to ask her how they could help. She collapsed into a heap on the floor. They all moved toward her, but Professor Snape got there first; they hadn't even seen or heard him move. He gently scooped her up, held her protectively against his chest, and headed toward the Hospital Wing. They all followed him; running to keep up.

Severus was silently cursing himself and her the whole way to Poppy. He shouldn't have baited her; it was a very childish and stupid thing to do. She should have known better than to perform a blood ritual like this; it was much more powerful than the other one she had done. True love was an extremely powerful thing. 'Damn it Mia,' he thought ferociously, 'if you loved me, I would have bonded with you tonight. It wouldn't have taken so much out of you if you were being bonded as well.'

Poppy better know how to handle this; somebody had better know how to handle this or there would be Hell to pay. He wouldn't lose her now, not like this.

Severus kicked open the doors and loudly called for Poppy. She was there almost instantaneously. "Blood magic; stupid chit didn't have someone to ground her as she preformed the love-binding for _three_ couples."

Poppy gasped; she had never faced anything like this. Nor could she believe that Hermione would recklessly endanger her life. "Severus, the only thing that can help her is having the ones who love her near, sending all their love for her to her. Lie her down on the bed; I'll go get more chairs."

"We don't need more chairs, Madam Pomfrey." Draco said before Poppy turned away. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

She gave him a stern look and opened her mouth to dress him down.

Draco interrupted her, "Hermione knew this was a possibility. I know what to do." Draco drew his wand a muttered the same variation of the _silencio_ charm Hermione used to keep their meetings private to create a dome around them along with a disillusion charm to conceal their actions from prying eyes; and quickly replaced his wand.

Poppy gave him a scathing glance and spun out to get the Headmaster, muttering to herself about disrespectful students.

"Everyone, gather in a circle around her. Uncle Sev, please sit next to her and hold her hand. Don't give me that look, Sev. You're one of the few who can ground her. She trusts you without any reservations." Professor Snape shot his godson a poisonous look, but complied. This was going to be hard for him.

Draco continued as if nothing significant had happened. "That's right, each person beside their other half. Weave your fingers together. Focus on the things about Hermione you love and say the words with me; you'll know them once I start. Uncle Sev, you are the only exception: focus on what draws you to Hermione; do not say the words. Okay. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded and raised their interlocked hands to the sky.

_Blood calls to blood._

_Like calls to like._

_Our combined power now help us do right._

_Our sister is in danger,_

_Our sister faces a plight,_

_Give her our strength,_

_Do not give her to the night._

_She is not alone,_

_Night will not conquer day,_

_As her brothers and sisters,_

_We now show her the way._

_Blood calls to blood._

_Like calls to like._

_Our combined power now rejects this plight._

_As we will, so mote it be._

Instead of causing them to sag with weariness, like they expected, they all felt renewed. They dropped their arms. Hermione still wasn't moving other than to breathe. They all looked towards Draco. He nodded; there was a part that had yet to be completed.

"All my Gryffindors, go head off McGonagall. Luna, talk to the Headmaster and explain what happened. Yes, I know. She'll be fine soon; but you have to leave for the next part."

"But," all the boys started to protest. Ginny and Luna who, courtesy of their research and conversations with Hermione, knew what was next and pulled the boys forcibly out of the ward to do their assigned tasks.

Severus appreciated Draco dismissing the others. He sat stiller than a statue. He couldn't breathe; why wasn't she waking? What part was left to done? Didn't the handholding enable her to come back?

Draco broke the silence, "Uncle Sev, you have to kiss her." Severus shot him a stunned look. Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't to kiss her on the lips. Kiss either her forehead or her cheek. You grounded her; now you have to bring her back here."

Severus stood, bent over, and brushed his lips over her cheek; he hoped Draco didn't notice how he lingered there for a moment. She would never willingly submit to his touch; he would enjoy what little contact this allowed. Then he straightened, whirled around, and marched back to his dungeons. Why had his godson made him be the one to ground her? He thought he recalled from his days of briefly flirting with blood magic that only someone the person _loved _could ground them and bring them back. No doubt, _Miss Granger_ had altered that aspect of the spell. That still left him with how? And why? He decided that some research was on order. 'I wonder if I can find those books.'

Hermione opened her eyes in time to see him vanish out the door, she knew he didn't like to display any kind of affection and he had to do so to help her in front of his godson. Draco took her into his arms and let her weep. Even with the strength of her brothers and sisters, she felt she had no strength at all. The torrent of tears would not be controlled.

They stayed like that for hours and luckily, no one dared to disturb them. Hermione fell asleep enfolded in her brother's arms and warmed by his love. Draco remained awake; Hermione needed him too much for him to abandon her in any form. Sleep for him could wait. Draco sighed; at least tomorrow was a Saturday.


	12. Arguements

**Chapter 12-Arguements**

"Severus Snape!" A voice roared, yanking Severus awake. "You idiot! You knew better than to bait her before a spell of magnitude! Luckily, for you, Hermione prepared some of us; just in case something went wrong. I hope you're happy old man; she's been crying for the past twelve hours! She's even been crying in her sleep!" Draco was livid. He was going to see to it that his godfather _never_ forgot what he was going to say.

Severus looked stricken. Whoops, maybe he should have changed the wards so he could get through this god-awful night/day/whatever without having to deal with his godson dumping more guilt on his heart. He had spent the past ten hours trying to find the information pertaining to the love-binding spell; he still couldn't find how she had been able to change the grounding requirements. Moreover, the alcohol he had been drinking was making his head pound; he needed to track down a headache potion or a hangover potion before attempting conversation.

"Damn it all, Draco. Get out before I hex you to Hell and back." He replied as he replaced his emotionless mask. He started to stand up and found two hands roughly shoving him back onto his couch.

"You bloody bastard! How far were you going to go? Huh? Until she felt completely worthless? Because if that was your goal, you succeeded beyond your expectations. She almost didn't come back! Or had that escaped your notice." Draco violently jabbed his finger into Severus' chest with each word. "You may not need her; you may even hate her, but what about the rest of us? What about me, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, and Ron? Had you forgotten that she is our sister now? She has helped us in more ways than you will ever know me especially, and you stood there trying to break her down." Draco broke off as he gave Severus a right jab to the side of his jaw. Draco lowered his voice, pouring his displeasure in with the disdain rolling off, "If you ever even think about doing something like that again, I will have nothing more to do with you."

With that said, he strode out of Severus' private chambers and slammed the door shut, hard. Books of infinite price value fell off Severus' bookshelf, but he made no move to catch them. Even through the alcohol-induced headache, the words stabbed his heart and soul, they echoed, digging in deep and deeper. They embedded themselves so far they were the only words he could hear. Bugger it. Bugger it all. Severus put his face in his hands and did something he hadn't done in nearly twenty years.

He wept.

Dumbledore sat in his office. This was very disturbing. He hated having so many people miserable and he was powerless in this case. There was absolutely nothing he could do to ease their suffering. He waved his wand and cut off the painful images from the mirror. He took off his spectacles, laid them on his desk, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt small hands place themselves on his shoulders to give him comfort. He reached up and took her hand in his.

"Minerva, what am I to do? These days it seems that every decision I make only results in more agony. Did I really have any other choices to make?" He sighed heavily, grateful to his wife for her unwavering support along every step of the way.

"No, Albus, I believe you made the right decisions. You are only human, dear. We all make mistakes," she hesitated, "maybe you could persuade Mr. Malfoy that it would be best to give Severus the antidote to the forgetfulness potion before the Final Battle. Other than that, I have no suggestions to offer you."

They sat in silence, their minds besieged by all their hopes, fears, dreams, and 'what ifs?'

Monday night found a quiet-spoken Hermione in the potions classroom assisting a withdrawn, grief-stricken Professor Snape. They had been working side by side for over an hour; the only sound was the splash as ingredients were added and the liquid bubbling.

Severus broke the silence; he couldn't stand it. He feared he had ruined the tentative friendship they had formed in these past two months. "Miss Granger," he started softly, "I apologize for my behavior Friday night. That was unacceptable and I am truly sorry that I did not act in a more professional manner."

She looked up at him, surprise clearly written on her face. Hermione swiftly placed her wooden, emotionless mask on and chose her words carefully. She felt no anger towards him, only compassion, but he would become enraged if he thought for an instant that she pitied him. She didn't of course, but he didn't know how to correctly interpret love or true compassion. "That's okay, Professor Snape. I'm fine now. From what Draco told me, you helped bring me back. Thank you. I know it must have been hard for you, so thank you from the bottom of my heart." She turned away to retrieve the next ingredient she needed.

Severus was blown away. She had not only told him it was 'okay,' she had even thanked him for his role in helping her. He had severely misjudged her. She was clearly far more mature than he had ever allowed himself to accept.

He watched her silently as she carefully added the ingredient and waited until she set the cauldron aside to simmer. "Miss Granger, May I ask you to join me in a cup of tea for the duration of the simmering time?" He tried not to show any emotions, but it was hard for him when he was around her to keep his mask up since these past two months he had gotten out of that habit. Only around her and Draco did he ever truly let his mask fade.

Hermione faced him and looked deep in his eyes. Severus fought against squirming; the chit's eyes seemed to see straight to his tainted soul. If he allowed her to see that part of him, he didn't think that it would help the truce he was offering with those words. She nodded, "Yes, sir. I'd like that. Hold on a moment."

As she turned away to gather the teacups, Severus felt as if this had all happened before. The last time had been Halloween Night after the ball hadn't it. He still couldn't summon up what had been different about the tea that night. He nearly shrugged; he would remember it eventually.

They talked of many things. The most notable was Severus complimented Hermione on how careful she had been in wording the blood magic rituals. There was one question that Severus wanted to ask her: How had she managed to change the grounding requirements? They were interrupted by the sound of a bell; time to put down their tea and conversation and finish the potion.

They worked in silence once more. After they had completed bottling the potion, Hermione turned toward him. She reached up and took off a necklace. It was braided silver chain with a teardrop the color of a dark, deep ruby almost mistaken for an onyx until the light glinted red. She held it out, "Professor Snape, would you please take this necklace and keep it secret, keep it safe?" she asked solemnly.

He simply nodded and bent his head so she could place it around his neck. He would keep his promise, even if it was made in a dream. Something strange happened in that moment that the necklace was transferred. Their hearts beat as one and it was the only sound for them; they could feel the other's emotions swirling around their own. Hermione quickly slide her fingers away and fled from the potions classroom, leaving a stunned Severus. He was trying to understand why that had occurred and why it had affected him that much. He sat down in his favorite chair by his fireplace and stared into the flames. He needed answers and he needed them soon. However, as always, he feared there simply wasn't enough time.

While Hermione and Severus had been busy brewing and talking, Draco was meeting the Headmaster. Draco had come up with a way to have everyone in the Qudditch pitch and a way to have a little fun with two of the most important people in his life.

"What do you think, Professor Dumbledore? You can pick four staff members and have the students nominate one person from their respective houses. You can pick the songs for each staff member and the Head Boy and Head Girl can be responsible for picking a song for each student?"

Dumbledore chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I believe this is one of your better ideas. A singing competition will be most welcome. Three rounds, correct?"

Draco nodded. This was going to be very fun. "Yes, sir. The first round to bring it down to two people per category. Then one person in each category and then the final round will include a duet between a staff member and a student as well as individual songs." Draco already knew who he wanted to the two people in final duet to be. Luckily, for him, both of them could sing very well, but not many people had that knowledge.

Dumbledore looked at Draco, his blue eyes twinkling madly. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I do believe this will help with several problems. How about we have the final round take place that day, but have the first round in the Great Hall a week from Friday and the second round two weeks after that. That will give them two more weeks before the final round. We can have it end about seven forty-five that evening and have all of your friends 'help' take down the area. That will ensure all of the others safety."

"Yes, sir." Draco replied, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Let's have the nomination tomorrow at breakfast and announce at lunch who the contestants are."

It took a lot of Dumbledore's control not to start jumping around. This was going to be very fun; he enjoyed making the staff nervous. In addition to being a way to prove Draco and Severus' 'loyalty' to Voldemort without endangering anyone else, yes Mr. Malfoy had come up with a brilliant suggestion. "That will be all, Mr. Malfoy. Unless, of course, there is something you wish to tell me…"

Draco leaned back in his chair with a frustrated sigh. "I'm worried, Headmaster. I've never had so many people I care about or who care about me in such pain. Of course, it is partially my fault that Sev is so miserable, but then again, I'm sure you witnessed our exchange. I swear I just get so bloody infuriated sometimes. Why can't they just admit their feelings? It would make everything a little easier." Draco paused to breathe.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "Mr. Malfoy would you and Miss Weasley have openly, to any degree, pursued your relationship with one another if it had not been for Miss Granger's open support?"

"No, sir; if it hadn't have been for Hermione we wouldn't have. We were afraid that our mutual friends would react badly." Draco stopped. "I understand your point, Headmaster. I'll do my best not to do anything more rash."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. If I recall correctly, it is your night to retrieve Miss Granger from the dungeons. Have a good evening."

Draco stood, inclined his head toward the powerful wizard in front of him and left quietly.


	13. Singing Competitions

**Chapter 13-Singing Competitions**

Albus Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall immediately fell silent. "Good morning everyone, I have some wonderful news! Our Head Boy Draco Malfoy came to me with the idea of a singing contest to help lift everyone's ones spirits and take their minds off certain happenings. The person in each house with the most nominations will be singing a week from Friday; they must be a seventh year student, however. The songs are to be selected by the Head Boy and Girl. Moreover, yes, I will be selecting four staff members to sing and what songs they will be presenting. The nominees will be announced at lunch. Be sure to vote on your way out. Miss Bones and Mr. Malfoy, please see me after breakfast so you can choose the songs for each student." He sat down and resumed eating. The staff were sending worried looks in his direction, each praying they were not to be one of the four. Both Severus and Minerva had the sinking feeling that Albus was going to pick them to participate; unfortunately, for them, Albus knew they were talented in singing and dancing. It was never a good idea to be a drinking buddy with your boss in situations like this.

All of the first years sent grins Hermione's way. Uh-oh. She was definitely going to be stuck singing. With all the first years and her friends voting for her she was going to have to reveal one of her hidden talents. Damn it to Hell. Damn it all there, she thought viciously as she grabbed her bag and quickly exited the Hall. All her friends grinned; they knew it would piss her off if they nominated her. They decided not to disappoint her.

Lunch came all too hastily for everyone's taste. The Hall suffered through the meal unusually hushed. Near the end, Dumbledore once again rose and the almost nonexistent conversations ceased.

"Please extend your congratulations to the following persons: Miss Susan Bones of Hufflepuff will be singing Hero by Mariah Carey. Mr. Terry Boot of Ravenclaw will be singing Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor will be singing Anytime by Kelly Clarkson. Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin will be singing Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus. Professor Flitwick will be singing Tears in Haven by Eric Clapton. Professor McGonagall will be singing The Trouble With Love by Kelly Clarkson. Professor Sprout will be singing So Emotional Baby by Whitney Houston. Professor Snape will be singing Meant to Live by Switchfoot. The said persons, if you need a copy of your music, I will be more than happy to provide it with you. Prepare yourselves for an awesome performance, yes costumes and movement while singing are required for each act, and have a great day, everyone."

The said persons looked like they had been hit over the head with a blunt object. Hermione knew that Draco had picked her song…she was going to throttle him within an inch of his life! She growled and only ceased when she noticed the scared looks the first and second years were sending her way. Well, she might as well practice, she had some free time before her next class. With her mind made up to blow everyone away, she strutted out of the Hall, completely unaware of the looks she was receiving. Several males were appreciating the way she strutted, Professor Snape included, though he did it more stealthily than the _boys_ in the Hall did.

Oh, joy. It was the day of the competition. Hermione groaned, she did not want to get out of bed today. Ginny shook her forcibly. "Hermione you have a class to teach in fifteen minutes!"

"Bugger, thanks Ginny, I'll see you later!" Hermione ran as quickly as she could to get dressed.

As Severus woke, he promised that to reward himself for not killing Dumbledore he was going to get beyond intoxicated. Yes, that idea made him smile. He scowled when remembered the name of the song he was to sing. Damn Dumbledore's sense of humor. He of all people knew that Severus didn't feel he had a lot to live for outside of helping rid the world of the Dark Lord and the scum who associated with him. He idly wondered what he would have to live for after the Final Battle was over and all the Death Eaters were where they belonged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Our Head Girl, Miss Susan Bones representing Hufflepuff House singing Hero by Mariah Carey."

Susan took center stage (where the staff table normally is) dressed in a beautiful floor-length ball gown of her house colors. Everyone could tell she was nervous, she was normally a very private and reserved girl. This must be torture for her was the thought on everyone's mind. She bravely lifted her face and sang the best she could.

_There's a hero if you look inside your heart, you don't have to be afraid of what you are._

_There's an answer if you reach into your soul and the sorrow that you know will melt away._

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on._

_And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive, so when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you, and be strong._

_And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you._

_It's a long road when you face the world alone; no one reaches out a hand for you to hold._

_You can find love if you search within yourself and the emptiness you felt will disappear._

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on._

_And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive, so when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you, and be strong._

_And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you._

_Lord knows dreams are hard to follow, but don't let anyone tear them away._

_Hold on; there will be tomorrow in time you'll find the way._

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on._

_And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive, so when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you, and be strong._

_And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you._

_And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you._

Everyone applauded for Susan, mostly because she had attempted to sing in front of the entire student body. It wasn't the best they had ever heard, but she wasn't too shabby. They all silently prayed that no one singing tonight was without some degree of talent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Mr. Terry Boot representing Ravenclaw House singing Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee."

Terry stepped onstage looking very appetizing in red and black swirl of colors of muggle style. He smiled smugly, he knew he could sing better than Susan and nodded towards all of his screaming housemates. He clearly thought that this competition was his for the taking.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._

_I keep your photograph; I know it severs me well._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like that I am strong enough._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel light when you're gone away._

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away._

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like that I am strong enough._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel light when you're gone away._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like that I am strong enough._

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel light when you're gone away._

_You're gone away, you don't feel me here anymore._

The Ravenclaws cheered loudly for their housemate. He had done a decent job of it. Terry bowed and made his way to his table very smug. He knew he had done an awesome job.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Miss Hermione Granger representing Gryffindor House singing Anytime by Kelly Clarkson."

As Hermione stepped up, everyone went silent. Instead of wearing her house colors like Susan had, Hermione was dressed in a dress reminiscent of her _Animagus_ form, all the first years shuddered slightly as they remembered the warning she had issued the first day teaching their respective houses. She was heart stopping in that tight feral-looking outfit; the thin, high black stilettos reaching up her slender calves just completed the look. "I dedicate this song to a certain Slytherin in the crowd tonight; the one who has so cleverly taken possession of my heart. Enjoy everyone."

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on, just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong._

_But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart._

_I can't face this world that's keeping us apart when I could be the one to show you everything you missed before, just hold on now, 'cause I can be the one to give you more, let me know._

_Anytime you need love, baby, I'm on your side (hey), just let me be the one to make it alright (I can make it alright)._

_Anytime you need love, baby, you're in my heart._

_I can make it alright._

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through, I can't help but want you more than I want to._

_So, baby, take all of your fears, cast them all on me, 'cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see that I could be the one to give you all that you've been searching for._

_Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more._

_You know, anytime._

_Anytime you need love, baby, I'm on your side (hey), just let me be the one to make it alright (I can make it alright)._

_Anytime you need love, baby, you're in my heart._

_I can make it alright._

_Now there's no way out and I can't help the way I feel._

'_Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waitin' right here, you know my love is real._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Anytime you need love, baby, I'm on your side, just let me be the one to make it alright (I can make it, I can make it, I can make it alright)._

_Anytime you need love, baby, you're in my heart._

_I can make it alright._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Anytime you need love, baby, I'm on your side (I'm on your side), you know_

_just let me be the one (Let me be the one, let me be the one, let me be the one, alright)._

_Anytime you need love, baby, you're in my heart (you're in my heart)._

_I can make it alright._

_Oh yeah…_

Everyone was completely floored. Who would have ever believed that Miss Bookworm herself was capable of such an amazing song. She had obviously sung it straight from the heart. She was the recipient of a standing ovation complete with cheers and whistles. She blew a flirting kiss in the direction of the aforementioned Slytherin and sashayed off the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Our Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy representing Slytherin House singing Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus."

Draco lifted his head and everyone did a double take. The pureblood Slytherin King was dressed up as a cowboy. The majority of the female student body let out whistles to show their appreciation of those tight-fitting jeans and sexy boots he was wearing. He winked and followed Hermione's example. "This goes out to a certain Gryffindor, the lovely and talented Miss Granger." Only a few select people in the crowd knew what he meant by that and had to cover their mouths to prevent their laughter from escaping.

_You can tell the world, you never was my girl._

_You can burn my clothes if I'm gone._

_Oh, you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been and laugh and joke about me on the phone._

_You can tell my arms go back into the farm._

_You can tell my feet to hit the floor or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips they won't be reaching out for you no more._

_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart._

_I just don't think he'd understand._

_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, he might blow up and kill this man. Ooh_

During the musical interlude, Draco started two-stepping it and tipped his cowboy hat to a certain Gryffindor with a very provocative glance. Ginny blushed and sent him a wink.

_You can tell your maw I moved to Arkansas._

_You can tell your dog about my leg._

_Or tell your brother Cliff whose fist can tell my lip he never really liked me anyway._

_Or to your Aunt Louise, tell anything you please._

_Myself I already knows I'm not okay._

_Or you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind, it might be walking out on me today._

_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart._

_I just don't think he'd understand._

_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, he might blow up and kill this man. Ooh_

_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart._

_I just don't think he'd understand._

_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, he might blow up and kill this man. Ooh_

_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart._

_I just don't think he'd understand._

_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, he might blow up and kill this man. Ooh_

Draco ended by flinging his hat out to Hermione, bowed, and walked off stage with dignity. He smiled to himself, no one had done as well as him and Hermione. She was, without a doubt, going to make it to the final round of this singing contest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Professor Flitwick singing Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton."

The small wizard stepped onto a small platform in the middle of the stage which lifted him up so that everyone could see him. He knew Dumbledore had picked this song for a reason and he was determined to do his best without breaking down completely. He courageously lifted his head and did his best to stumble through this emotional song.

_Would you know my name, if I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would it be the same, if I saw you in Heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven._

_Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would you help me stand, if I saw you in Heaven?_

_I'll find my way, through night and day 'cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven._

_Time can bring you down, time bend your knee._

_Time can break heart have you begging please, begging please._

_Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure and I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven._

_Would you know my name, if I saw you in Heaven?_

_Would it be the same, if I saw you in Heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven._

Tears were running down everyone's cheeks, including the tiny wizard. It was a well-known fact that his wife had been murdered during the war against the dark wizard before Voldemort. They rose, one by one, and gave him a standing ovation, not for his singing talents, but for the strength it took to be able to finish a song like that without weeping. The tiny wizard leapt off the platform when it was a few inches off the ground and headed to his seat, wiping his eyes with his handkerchief as he walked, everyone made sure to clear him a path.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Professor McGonagall singing The Trouble with Love by Kelly Clarkson."

Everyone giggled as Professor McGonagall stepped onstage wearing bright red dress robes with glitters on it. It was very strange to see her with her hair down and dressed in such outrageous clothing. The students whispered among themselves that she probably lost a wizard's bet; she didn't look comfortable in those foreign robes. She set her chin stubbornly and began to sing.

_Love can be a many splendid thing, can't deny the joy it brings._

_Dozen roses, diamond rings, dreams for sale, and fairy tales._

_Will make you hear a symphony and you just want the world to see, but like a drug that makes you blind, it'll fool you every time._

_The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside, make your heart believe a lie, it's stronger than your pride._

_The trouble with love is it doesn't care how fast you fall, and you can't refuse the call, see you've got no say at all._

_I was once a fool its true, I played the games by all the rules, but now my world's a deeper blue._

_I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too._

_Swore I'd never love again, thought my heart would never mend. Said love wasn't worth the pain, but then I hear you call my name._

_The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside, make your heart believe a lie, it's stronger than your pride._

_The trouble with love is it doesn't care how fast you fall, and you can't refuse the call, see you've got no say at all._

_Every time I turn around I think I've got it all figured out._

_My heart keeps calling and I keep on falling, over and over again._

_This sad story always ends the same: me standing in the pouring rain._

_Seems no matter what I do it tears my heart in two._

_The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside, make your heart believe a lie, it's stronger than your pride._

_The trouble with love is it doesn't care how fast you fall, and you can't refuse the call, see you've got no say at all._

_The trouble with love is, its in your heart, its in your soul._

_You have no control, you have no say at all._

_The trouble with love is…_

They all politely applauded at the song's conclusion. Professor McGonagall's forte was not singing, but she did fairly well struggling through the song. Most of them were still trying not to laugh, only a few people were able to restrain themselves. She left the stage with her chin still set stubbornly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Professor Snape, who has informed me that no one can take a picture or record this in any way on pain of death, singing Meant to Live by Switchfoot."

Severus was, against his will he might add, in a muggle t-shirt of Slytherin green with black boots and black nice-fitting jeans. He looked human; he looked good. A few brave souls let out catcalls; Hermione was one of them; who would have thought that Professor Snape looked so incredibly sexy in normal clothing. He mentally promised himself that he would find a way to injure Minerva for picking this outfit, then again, he smiled to himself, she was more than likely very embarrassed by the outfit she had been forced to wear tonight.

_Fumbling his confidence and wondering why the world has passed him by._

_Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments and failed attempts to fly, fly._

_We were meant to live for so much more, Have we lost our ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside, somewhere we live inside._

_We were meant to live for so much more, Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside._

_Dreaming about Providence and whether mice or men have second tries._

_Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open, maybe we're bent and broken, broken._

_We were meant to live for so much more, Have we lost our ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside, somewhere we live inside._

_We were meant to live for so much more, Have we lost ourselves?_

_Somewhere we live inside._

_We want more than this world has to offer, we want more than this world has to offer, we want more than the wars of our fathers, and everything inside screams for second life, yeah._

_We were meant to live for so much more, Have we lost our ourselves?_

_We were meant to live for so much more, Have we lost ourselves?_

_We were meant to life for so much more, Have we lost ourselves?_

_We were meant to live, we were meant to live._

The whole Hall rose to their feet, cheered, applauded. Severus was stunned; the Headmaster had done well when he had picked this song. It suited him. He remembered himself, remembered where he was, and stormed off stage.

Ladies and Gentlemen: Professor Sprout singing So Emotional Baby by Whitney Houston.

The dumpy Professor for once looked nice. Everyone was shocked, they had expected her to be in an embarrassing outfit just as Professor McGonagall had been. She was wearing a flattering color of deep violet. She smiled, they had no clue what was going to hit them it seemed to say. She took a breath and began.

_I don't know why I like it, I just do. (spoken)_

_Whooo whooo whooo whooo._

_I been hearing your heartbeat inside of me._

_I keep your photograph beside my bed._

_Living in a world of fantasies I can't get you out of my head._

_I've been waiting all night for the phone to ring all night._

_Why do you wanna make me feel so good?_

_I've got a love to hold me, shouldn't get so hung up on you._

_I remember the way that we touch, I wish I didn't like it so much._

_I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you._

_I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby, I gotta watch you walk out._

_I like the animal way that you move and when you talk, I just watch your mouth._

_I remember the way that we touch, I wish I didn't like it so much._

_I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you._

_I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_I remember the way that we touch, I wish I didn't like it so much._

_I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you._

_I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you._

_I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_I get so emotional._

_I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do?_

_I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you._

_I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do?_

Everyone let out whistles. The Great Hall was in an uproar; who knew that their Herbology teacher had a set of pipes like that? Professor Sprout flushed and quietly walked off the stage.

"Everyone, please quiet down." Dumbledore said softly. He was more than blown away by the talent all of them had displayed. "Pull out your wands and cast your vote; remember we are narrowing it down to two students and two staff members; you have four votes, no double voting allowed."

It was clear who the audience thought deserved the chance to go on to the next round. Dumbledore waited several moments as everyone held their breathe. He smiled, "The two students who are to continue are: Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

He was interrupted by the thundering approval of all the other students.

He cleared his throat after a few minutes and they settled down. "I had no idea there were so many talented people in this school all at once. With that said, I am proud, pleased, and surprised to announce that Professor Snape and Professor Sprout will continue."

The catcalls for Professor Snape started up and all his scowling was for not. He didn't notice that Hermione was the loudest; of course it was kind of hard to tell since all of the Slytherins were cheering as well.

"Two weeks from now, the next round will take place. The contestants can see me tomorrow about the song they will be singing. Good night and sleep well, everyone." Albus said affectionately. He grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall. No one seemed to notice since they were all too busy trying to talk to the performers.


	14. Meetings

**Chapter 14-Meetings**

Breakfast was proceeding normally Monday morning; everyone was still abuzz about the singing competition. A loud noise was heard from the Gryffindor table and all eyes were directed there, conversations hushed as they all strained to hear what the fuss was about.

Hermione slammed her fist down hard on the table and hovered over Ginny Weasley. "You little red-haired cow! I am so sick of you. You are simply jealous because I'm in love with a real man who actually loves me back. The closest you could ever come to that is by being the whore of the 'Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Bloody-Menace'." She spat out sadistically.

Harry rose and opened his mouth. "No! No more, Harry. I can't stand the sight of you! You think you're so hot because you're famous, for something you didn't even do, might I add; it's only because your mother thought you were worth dying for, she should've rethought the wisdom of that action. Moreover, you think you're so cool 'cause of all the adventures you've survived and all the stunts you've gotten clean away with. You have obviously forgotten that the only reason that your sorry ass, and Ron's, have lasted this long is because of me! Because of my intelligence." She looked around, a strange gleam in her eyes. "You three don't have enough combined intelligence to suitably wipe the floor. I. Will. Not. Have. Anything. To. Do. With. Any of you! I'm done; see how well you can defeat the Dark Lord without me guarding your sorry backs! I hope the Dark Lord adds some intense pain to the mix before ridding the world of your incompetence!" And with that, she swept majestically out of the Great Hall.

Ginny made quite a show of sobbing and fleeing with Harry, Luna, Neville, and Ron running after her.

Everyone was dumbfounded and shifted their gaze to Draco Malfoy. Draco calmly shrugged and stood to go comfort Hermione. They were all unsettled. Not only had she referred to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as the 'Dark Lord,' she had even told Harry Potter that she hoped that he would be killed painfully! Conversations for the rest of the meal were tense. This did not bode well. All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, the ones who supported Voldemort in any small way, were smiling as if Christmas had come early with extra presents. The Dark Lord would be very happy to know that Draco had successfully stolen Hermione away from the 'Trio.'

The staff, the few that had been forewarned, were surprised and impressed by Miss Granger's phenomenal speech. She had mixed the perfect amount of truth with lies. No wonder she's so good at potions, Severus thought as he struggled to hold in a chuckle and stifle the surge of pride he felt at her performance.

_**A few minutes later in the Head Boy rooms…**_

The students that had caused an uproar and lots of gossip were trying to catch their breath. They were all rolling with laughter; thank God, Draco had placed a silence charm after they had all arrived. It would be something that wasn't easily explained away.

"That was a bloody brilliant performance in there," Ron choked out in between gasps of air. "If I didn't know better I would have thought you believed those things you were saying."

Hermione placed a hand under Ron's chin and brought his eyes to her. "Who says I didn't?" She asked sweetly before breaking up into giggles again.

Draco took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "Thanks, luv. Now the other informants for the Dark Lord can tell him that I am accomplishing my mission without any trouble. That means less times I have to be in his foul presence." He rose and gave her a courtly bow. "Thank you my fair lady."

They all cracked up again. It was going to be a long day if they couldn't stop laughing.

In all their classes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to remember to shot evil looks toward each other…without cracking a smile; that was the hard part. And of course, to solidify the group's apparent hostility, dinner was another fun event.

Well, right outside of the Great Hall after dinner, I should say. As dinner ended, everyone was surprised to see that Ginny and Hermione weren't there. A few people exited then ran back in screaming "FIGHT!"

Ginny and Hermione were trying hard not to laugh as they sparred. Ginny had started training in physical self-defense with Draco and Hermione near the beginning of the year. Punches, kicks, sweeps, it was very well choreographed. Only those who knew it was coming could tell that they weren't really out for each other's blood. Jumps, tumbles, and joint manipulation. All the while, they were silent, no screaming, no expression in their faces or eyes except a seemingly malicious twinkle.

All the students (who had formed a ring around the two) shuddered when they saw this. There was a reason that most people in the wizarding world depend on their wands for protection. When someone is so angry that they make no sound, they want blood and they possess the control necessary to do serious damage. Females are even more dangerous. If a female gets to the point of forgetting she's a witch and goes physical, there will be no stopping her. At a pre-assigned part in the 'fight,' Draco and Harry both stood side by side and cast the body binding spell on the 'ladies.' They with a flick of their wands, had them floating behind them as they headed toward the Headmaster's Office. All of the students shot each other puzzled expressions. They all were left behind to silently wonder why on earth Draco and Harry were working so nicely together in the first place. This did not bode well.

Dumbledore barely had time to place a silencing charm around his office before the guilty parties collapsed into helpless laughter. The Headmaster chuckled and his eyes twinkled merrily even as he tried to look stern. "My compliments, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. That was a frightening performance; very well done. I do believe that this will call off the heat on Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape. There are more of his spies in this school within the ranks of the student body; I wouldn't be surprised if the said persons above were summoned sometime tonight to confirm the completion of their combined mission." His twinkling faded as he uttered these words and the students looked at him acutely from their position on the floor. Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Malfoy, please escort Miss Granger…" he broke off as Draco started writhing in pain, clutching his arm.

'Oh joy,' Draco thought sarcastically, 'good news travels fast.' "It appears Professor, that I have a previous engagement. If you would be so kind to escort Hermione to the dungeons and Harry, please escort Ginny to the common room, let the others know what's going on." Draco said solemnly as the pain eased enough to where he could stand.

The gentlemen he addressed inclined their heads and Draco took his leave.

Draco was almost to the apparation point when he received an owl.

_Bring her with you…I want to see where her loyalties truly lie. Her intelligence will be most helpful. You have ten minutes maximum to get her. If you do not, the consequences of your failure will be most unpleasant._

The letter immediately burst into flames. Draco stood there horrified for a moment, transformed, and sprinted for all he was worth towards the dungeons.

The Headmaster and Hermione had just entered the potions classroom when the door flew open.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why are you still here?" Hermione asked.

Draco gasped for his breath, "Hermione, the Dark Lord is going to test your loyalty to me…tonight."

Dumbledore was stunned. "Miss Granger," he started sadly, "go with God. May He bring you back here safely."

The two young adults nodded, transformed, and ran towards the apparation point.

Dumbledore exited the classroom and headed for Minerva's office. They would wait for the return of three of their most intelligent individuals in the Headmaster's office. He silently prayed as he hurried. It would be devastating and not just to the Order if they did not return alive.

When they had arrived, Hermione stopped Draco as he was reaching for his mark to take them to the meeting. "I have an idea on how to act this out…follow my lead." And with that, she transfigured her school robes into a short black miniskirt, green spaghetti strap top that clung to her, black thigh-high boots, and she added black eye shadow with a tilt of her head.

Draco's mouth dropped to the ground. He had never seen her in something that revealing. "Close your mouth, Draco. Remember we are lovers and the Dark Lord is more than likely going to brand me if I play my cards right. That includes my choice of clothing and my attitude." Hermione snapped. She had seen this coming a mile away. If you can't eliminate an enemy, try and turn them to your side. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"Yes ma'am," Draco said as they both placed an emotionless expression on their faces and stepped into each other's arms.

"My Lord," Hermione said coyly as she sashayed towards him and dropped to her knees, "I was wondering when you were going to invite me here."

Draco also dropped beside Hermione and greeted his 'Master.'

"Rise, Draco. Go stand by Severus. I am impressed with your skills, young one. I gave you ten minutes and you have come into my presence in less than six minutes. You will be rewarded well for your faithfulness."

"If you so wish, my Lord." Draco replied humbly and went to stand next to his godfather. He could tell that Sev was real nervous, he brushed his hand against Sev's arm to let him know it would be okay. The movement went unnoticed by everyone except Hermione.

Hermione was looking up slightly, her eyes hidden by her locks of hair. She felt her anger rising, but decided to put it to good use. She would manipulate Voldemort into doing what she wanted him to do. She felt him circling her, could feel his scrutiny, could almost hear the mental debate he was facing.

The Dark Lord stopped in front of her. "Why do dare to presume that I did not _invite_ you here to be a sacrifice?"

"Because I possess many talents that you find admirable, my Lord. I have been the friend of that nasty little _Boy-Who-Lived_ for the past six years. I know your enemy very well. Oh, by the way, my Lord, thank you for ridding me of my filthy parents, they were getting bothersome and I was looking for a way to kill them myself when you took care of that problem for me." Hermione responded flippantly, tossing her hair ever so slightly.

Draco and Severus were reeling mentally, did she not realize that no one was allowed to live after talking to the Dark Lord like that! Where in the bloody Hell was she going with this game?

Voldemort even looked shocked, but then did something that he had not done in longer than any of him followers could remember: he laughed. It was full-throated, deep, and sounded, well, almost human. His 'loyal' Death Eaters were rooted to their places by pure panic.

"Well, girl," he said as soon as he had recovered, "Prove your loyalty." He turned to all of his Death Eaters. "You know what to do."

They all pulled out their wands, pointed them towards Hermione, and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Hermione took deep breaths, to contain her anger; she couldn't even feel the pain through the cold. 'Note to self,' she thought ruefully, 'don't lash out in anger without having my wand in my hand. Voldemort must not be alerted to the full extent of my abilities.' Out loud, she started laughing.

The Dark Lord motioned for them to cut off their casting. He was completely stunned, how could this girl be resistant to this curse?

Hermione stood, still laughing. "By your leave, my Lord," she said as she removed her wand from her skirt. Without hesitating, she turned to face her attackers, pointed her wand, and placed one hand on her hip. "Tsk, tsk. Don't you understand, in order to affect someone with this _lovely_ spell, you have to really mean it." She sounded as if she were scolding children who had been late for dinner. "CRUCIO!"

Everyone with the exception of the Dark Lord, dropped in pain. Draco and Severus heard a soft voice in their heads whispering 'I'm sorry.' They both understood and accepted; they silently left her know that they knew her position, after all they had been required to cast the curse on her moments before. It would look bad if she excluded anyone.

"Enough." The Dark Lord hissed silently. He did not like surprises and he was suddenly glad that he had not ordered Draco to kill her. This would be most helpful with his plans. He started to laugh once more.

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione pertly replied and she lowered her wand as slowly spun around so she was facing Voldemort. She walked towards him in such a seductive way that all the males present had to suck in their breaths, not that they could breathe well after she had cursed them, but they seemed to have an extra hard time getting their lungs to work. "My darling, would you mind terribly if my mark was on my left hip? This way no one outside of this nice little club will know what's really on my mind."

The Dark Lord watched her approach with approval. She had intelligence and understood the means necessary to an end. He glanced towards Draco. "Draco, my boy, no wonder you volunteered to assist Miss Granger in coming to see the true nature of things. She is most impressive." He turned back towards Hermione. "If that's what you want, we certainly can't have Dumbledore's precious _Potter_ suspecting anything. However, how do I know that you can bring me helpful information? Why would they accept you back after the horrible things you've done to them?" He purred in a condescending tone.

Hermione looked him up and down slowly as if to say 'you don't believe me capable? You sad little boy.' She was glad that the cold was protecting her; it would really be bad if she puked in disgust at the sight of this monster at the moment. She cocked her head and began twirling her hair with an innocent experience on her face. "I can go to them tomorrow and apologize, as long as it looks like I've been crying, and they will happily accept me back. They don't believe that a bookworm like me would be able to find any friends without their assistance and would accept me back only to do their homework for them. If you like, my Lord, you can call Draco or Professor Snape to bring me back here tomorrow night when you receive word that I was successful."

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Yes, _Hermione_, " he whispered as he stepped closer to her, "that seems to be an acceptable compromise. Be forewarned, little one, if you are not successful, it will not be pleasant for you."

"Yes, my Lord. Actually, I'd like to go do so now…may I steal Draco and Professor Snape from you? I have plans for them tonight…" she said suggestively.

Everyone was floored, even Bella hadn't been able to convince their Master to do her bidding in any way…this chit had even made the Dark Lord laugh. She was definitely a new class of evil, they shuddered involuntarily.

"Of course, Draco, Severus, please escort Hermione back to Hogwarts. I will see you again tomorrow night."

"Yes, my Lord," they replied together bowing and them approached Hermione.

Hermione giggled and hooked arms with both of them. "Thank you, my Lord. Until tomorrow night then." With that said, she wrapped herself around Severus and pulled Draco close behind her. She was bringing her lips towards Severus for a kiss as they winked out of sight.

As they arrived at their destination, Severus tried to pull away, his body was reacting to her closeness and he really did not want her to be aware of that fact. Hermione grabbed head and pulled him in. Severus felt a warmth flowing through his veins and not just because he felt alive while kissing her. As she broke the kiss he opened his mouth yell at her, but snapped it shut when he realized that he could no longer feel the effects of the curse. It was if it had never happened. He stood there shell-shocked.

Hermione turned and kissed Draco on both of his cheeks. By the expression on his face, her kisses had done the same for him. Severus was very puzzled. Why had she kissed him full of the mouth if kisses on the cheek would have sufficed. He thought for a moment, it make sense, she was leaning in to kiss him in front of the Dark Lord to back up her provocative statement. He suppressed the part of him that was slightly disappointed with that string of logic.

Draco was the first to recover from the shock. "Damn it, Hermione! You can't just try to play games like that with the Dark Lord! He's probably going to kill you tomorrow night! You can be so sodding ignorant at times…"

Hermione cut him off with a wave of her hand, Severus noticed that Draco was still trying to speak, but no words were heard. The chit had silenced him. "But it did work. I knew exactly what I was doing. And no, Draco, he won't be killing me tomorrow night. He will brand me with his mark exactly where I requested it. Don't ever make the mistake of underestimating me; the Dark Lord is doing that as we speak. You two are some of the very few who know the extent of my powers; do not ever underestimate me, ever again…I always know precisely what I am doing, in everything." She said coldly. "Please back off right now…I am _still _cold and I do not want either of you," she looked over her shoulder at Severus, "to get caught in the backlash." She quickly transformed and lopped off towards the Headmaster's office.

Draco still couldn't speak and Severus rapidly said, "Finite." They transformed and hurried after her.

The only thing running through Severus' head was, this is not good, this is really not good.

Hermione was in the potions classroom with Professor Snape completing the Wolfsbane potion when he grabbed his arm. She sent a thought to Ginny, transfigured her clothes to an outfit similar to the one she had worn the night before: tight low-rise black jeans, a revealing, clingy long-sleeve green top, and silver high heels.

Severus found her waiting patiently by the door after he had retrieved his robes and mask. She looked up and calmly asked, "Are you ready?"

"You had best know what you're doing, you silly little girl. I would hate to have to bring back your lifeless body and go through to trouble of making it look like a potions accident," he said harshly as he swept past her. Gods he was so worried for her safety…he honestly didn't believe that she would win this game.

Hermione quickly followed him, trying not to be stung my his remarks; she knew he was apprehensive about how successful she would be. 'Well,' she thought with a sigh, 'we shall see in a few minutes if my plan worked.'

Draco was waiting for them in the Forbidden Forest. They silently assumed the position they had been in when they had left last night and with a sharp crack, they were gone.

Hermione proceeded to practically make out with Severus while Draco was biting on her neck. They slowly broke away and bowed to the Dark Lord, who was watching them with amusement.

"My Lord," they said together as one, only Hermione did not attempt to sound humble. She managed to put many things into that simple phrase, humbleness was not one of them.

Draco and Severus were not happy, by anyone's definition, but they had conceded that it was imperative that they play Hermione's game to whatever end.

Voldemort glided up to Hermione, hooked a finger under he chin, and brought her eyes up to his. "So how did last evening go? My little Mudblood. _Legilimens_."

Hermione felt him try to enter her mind and allowed him to view the 'memories' she had created last night, she sent them to Draco and Severus, from each of their respective viewpoints so their story would be consistent.

When the Dark Lord was satisfied with the images he saw, he released her and inclined his head towards Draco and Severus. They stood and he entered each of their minds in turn.

He smirked evilly, "Well, well, well. Who would have known that Potter's _precious_ bookworm was such a vixen in bed." He chortled softly and turned towards Hermione while motioning for the gentlemen to fall back.

Severus and Draco were both stunned by the images Hermione had sent them…she had spared no detail. Severus was completely flabbergasted that she was able to reach into his mind like that. Now, her sending information to Draco made since because of their bonding, but damn! That girl, no he corrected, that woman had one nice imagination; if only she hadn't of included Draco it would have been perfect. Severus quickly snapped his mind back to attention. Hermione was walking towards the Dark Lord.

"Come, my little Mudblood. Maybe my mark will cleanse part of the taint from your blood." Voldemort sneered with a hint of disdain.

Hermione approached with a cool, confident aura surrounding her. She lowered the waistband of the jeans she was wearing to reveal a thin silver strap and gave the Dark Lord a look that clearly said, 'come get me, do your worst.'

Voldemort placed his hands on her hips and dragged her against his body while he raspily whispered loud enough for all present to hear. "From now until forever ends, you will bear my mark." He pressed his wand against her left hip after he stood back.

Hermione stood there and let the pain wash over her, she reveled in it; her anger transforming the pain into something else. She could smell her flesh burning and smiled up at the Dark Lord. She opened her mouth and let out a full-bodied laugh that sent shivers down all of the other Death Eaters' spines. Her laugh was bursting with unpleasant things. That shiver was one of terror. They thought Lucius and Bella were bad enough, but this little mudblood had them alarmed. That single laugh, in their minds, confirmed the importance of their mission: they had to rid the wizardry world of unstable mudbloods for the safety of their families. Even Draco and Severus were shivering…they were scared too. But for very different reasons. With the intense power she had, when her anger was peaked, she could very easily go dark; from there no one would have the power to pull her back. This was not good; this was really not good.

Voldemort was astounded. No one had ever remained standing while receiving his mark…no reaction had ever been for someone to laugh. He enjoyed it when they writhed in pain and screamed until their throats were so sore they couldn't speak. The only two marks that had come close was when Severus was given his, he twitched in pain, but he didn't scream and Draco who had done the same as Severus. Hmm. This was very interesting. He drew away from Hermione and lowered his wand.

"Until next time, my dear." He hissed softly, running a fingertip along her jaw line. "Feel free to take Draco and Severus with you, they'll inform you of my big plans. Do let Severus get some sleep tonight; we wouldn't want our prized Potions Master falling asleep during some class and dying in an accident. That would be tragic. And I suppose that Draco needs some sleep for class, so do be gentle with them."

"Of course, my Lord. Your wish is my command." She noticed that Voldemort's face contorted slightly at the muggle reference, but she continued to look at him innocently and grabbed both of the 'boys.' She was not looking forward to the meeting with Dumbledore once they got back.


	15. Second Round

**Chapter 15-Second Round**

Albus and Minerva, who had emerged from the shadows after the three had left, stared at each other. This had been unanticipated; they had been completely unprepared and that was unforgivable. Thankfully for them, Miss Granger's gamble paid off. Albus stood, walked to where Minerva was frozen, and circled her with his arms. "It will be alright, my dear," he muttered softly. "Miss Granger is one of brightest witches ever; she can take care of the three of them. Remember, love holds them together and love is the most powerful thing in this universe."

"I know, Albus." She sighed heavily. "I can't help but worry. Too many lives have been lost already. Too many friends I have yet to mourn…" she broke off and began sobbing into the Headmaster's shoulder.

Albus ran a comforting hand up and down her back; silently soothing her for as long as it took for this storm to pass.

Draco had definitely found a way to get back at Hermione for scaring the daylights out of him. She had not been happy when she discovered the song that he (and Susan) had selected for her. He had made sure that he was in a different part of the castle when that had occurred. Notably, the Room of Requirement had aided him in that endeavor. All of the others had hidden in there with him and were laughing at how hard Hermione was trying to get in to mangle him. Ginny and Luna had let her in and diffused her by assuring her they would sing backup for her and began giddily gushing about possible costumes, hair, and makeup.

Severus was not happy with Headmaster. Dumbledore had picked another song that suited him all too well. Bloody Albus. Severus was an extremely, almost painfully private person and he did not appreciate that the Headmaster continued to select songs that revealed his personality.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House singing Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child. Her backup singers tonight will be Miss Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw and Miss Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor."

The lights went down, the tap of heels on the stage could be heard and a single spotlight shown on the three of them. Wolf whistles came from every corner of the Hall. The three ladies were wearing modified school uniforms. Short skirts, very high Mary Jane's, and very tight school blouses and sweaters. Hermione was sporting a Slytherin patch and tie, Ginny: Gryffindor, and Luna: Ravenclaw. The music began and everyone (well, all of the warm-blooded males) were completely fixated on the performers in front of them.

_All_

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

Hermione strutted forward, swaying her hips in a very distracting fashion and popped her hip to emphasize her every word, a very feminine smirk on her face; she knew exactly what she was doing to the poor males in the audience and she looked like she enjoyed every moment of torture she inflicted on them.

_Hermione_

_Oooh, I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to._

_Now you wanna act like ya just don't know what to do._

_After I done everything that asked me, grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you, moved so fast baby now I can't find you._

_Oooh, I'm starting to believe that I'm way too much for you._

_All that talk but it seems like it can't come through._

_All them lies like you could satisfy me, now I see where believing you got me; gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me._

_All_

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_Hermione_

_Oooh, two things I don't like when I'm trying to get my groove: it's a partner that meets me only half and just can't prove._

_Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim, need a lifeguard and I need protection, so put it on me deep in the right direction._

_Oooh, you understand the facts that I'm trying to give to you, you moving so slow like you just don't have a clue; didn't your mama teach you to give affection?_

_You're the difference of a man and an adolescent._

_It ain't you boo, so get to stepping._

_All_

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_All_

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_Ginny and Luna_

_If you can't make me say oooh like the beat of this drum, why you ask for some and you really want none, if you can't make me say oooh like the beat of this groove._

_All_

_You don't have no business in this._

_Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed._

_All_

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_All_

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

_Can you keep up?_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath, bring the noise, make me lose my breath, hit me hard, make me lose my hah hah._

The girls ended in a pose that could have been on the poster of Charlie's Angels to a thunderous, endless round of applause and cheering. All of the girls gave their audience a smirk worthy of a Slytherin and sauntered off stage. It took several minutes for their captive audience to simmer down enough so the Headmaster could be heard above the volume of their appreciative whistles and cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Mr. Draco Malfoy, our Head Boy, of Slytherin House singing Always by Saliva."

Draco had his slick blond hair spiked with green and silver tips. Just as before, all the females went crazy. He displayed his customary sneer, even though his eyes were still bulging in disbelief at Ginny, Hermione, and Luna's performance. Damn, it was lucky for him he could control his body's reactions to some degree or it would be very discomforting to stand in front of everyone and sing.

_I hear a voice say 'Don't be so blind' it's telling me all these things that you would probably hide._

_Am I your one and only desire?_

_Am I the reason you breath or I am the reason you cry?_

_Always, always, always, always, always, always, always._

_I just can't live without you._

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you._

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you._

_I just can't take anymore this life of solitude._

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you._

_I feel like you don't want me around._

_I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around._

_Inside it bottles up until now as I walk out your door all I hear is the sound…_

_Always, always, always, always, always, always, always._

_I just can't live without you._

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you._

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you._

_I just can't take anymore this life of solitude._

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you._

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you._

_I left my head around your heart._

_Why would you tear my world apart?_

_Always, always, always, always._

_I see the blood all over your hands._

_Does it make you feel more like a man?_

_Was it all just a part of your plan?_

_This pistol shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound…_

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you._

_I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you._

_I just can't take anymore this life of solitude._

_I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you._

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you._

_I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you._

_I just can't take anymore this life of solitude._

_I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you._

_Always, always, always._

Applause filled the Great Hall. Draco managed a courtly bow before swiftly exiting. He really did not want to win this so he was doing all he could to discourage votes for himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Professor Snape, who has informed me that no one can take a picture or record this in any way on pain of death and that he does not possess the means necessary to cry as stated in the first verse, singing Going Under by Evanesance."

Severus crept out of the shadows once again wearing muggle clothing. A dark blue long sleeve sweater with gray jeans and black boots. The few souls brave enough let out whistles and cheered. He scowled at them and defiantly raised his head to sing. His face barely visible due to his hair hanging down.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you._

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me._

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once not tormented daily defeated by you just when I thought I'd reached the bottom._

_I'm dying again._

_I'm going under drowned in you._

_I'm falling forever I've got to break through._

_I'm, I'm going under._

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies so I don't know what's real and what's not._

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head so I can't trust myself anymore._

_I'm dying again._

_I'm going under drowned in you._

_I'm falling forever I've got to break through._

_So go on and scream, scream at me I'm so far away._

_I won't be broken again._

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under._

_I'm dying again._

_I'm going under drowned in you._

_I'm falling forever I've got to break through._

_I'm, I'm going under._

_I'm going under._

_I'm going under._

Everyone rose to their feet. Not only was this one of their favorite songs, but their snarky Potions Professor had done the song justice. Catcalls, wolf-whistles, cheering, stamping, were some of the various sounds that reached Severus' ears as he quickly strode off stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Professor Sprout singing Un-break My Heart by Toni Braxton."

Professor Sprout was once again in violet dress robes. Once again, the audience was stunned by how different she looked; they hoped she would be able to bring the proper amount of emotion to this depressing love song. She smiled sadly and prepared herself to perform.

_Don't leave me in all this pain._

_Don't leave out in the rain._

_Come back and bring back my smile, come and take these tears away._

_I need your arms to hold me now, the nights are so unkind._

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me._

_Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again._

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life._

_Un-cry these tears; I've cried so many nights._

_Un-break my heart._

_My heart._

_Take back that sad word goodbye, bring back the joy to my life._

_Don't leave me here with these tears._

_Come and kiss this pain away._

_I can't forget the day you left, time is so unkind._

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me._

_Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again._

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life._

_Un-cry these tears; I've cried so many nights._

_Un-break my heart._

_My heart._

_Don't leave me in all this pain._

_Don't leave me out in the rain._

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me._

_Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again._

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life._

_Un-cry these tears; I've cried so many, many nights._

_Un-break my…_

_Un-break my heart oh baby._

_Come back and say you love me._

_Un-break my heart sweet darling._

_Without you I just can't go on._

_Can't go on…_

_Send your love, tender love, un-break my…_

From the moment the song's name had been announced, Hermione had glanced towards Professor Snape and locked eyes challengingly with him. Severus didn't quite understand what she was referring to in her silent challenge and her mind was too closely guarded for him to read her. As the applause started up, they immediately broke contact and joined in with the others. They silently watched as Professor Sprout walked calmly off stage, tears shimmering in corners of her eyes.

"Everyone, please quiet down." Dumbledore said softly. "Pull out your wands and cast your vote; remember we are narrowing it down to only one student and one staff member; you have two votes."

It was clear who the audience thought deserved the chance to go on to the next round. Dumbledore waited several moments as everyone held their breathe. He smiled, "The remaining student who will continue is Miss Hermione Granger."

He was interrupted by the thundering approval of all the other students.

He cleared his throat after a few minutes and they settled down. "Once again, I am shocked and pleased by the talents contained within these walls. With that said, I am proud to announce that Professor Snape will continue to the final round to be held the day after exams are completed at seven o'clock that evening in the Qudditch Pitch. Be prepared for an un-precedent event."

He was interrupted once more by the members of Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger and Professor Snape will sing two individual songs, picked by myself, and will sing a duet, also selected by myself. Have a wonderful evening and make sure to get some studying done."

Everyone laughed at this comment and filed out of the Great Hall. It had been some night. Loud conversations about the different songs and how well each person had sung could be heard, ringing, in the Professors' ears even as the students were close to their respective Common Rooms.


	16. Author's Note

To all of my readers:

I sincerely apologize for the delay in updates. Aside from working six days a week (which is bad enough), my laptop has been broken for the past month and a half. Naturally, the chapters next in line to be posted were saved solely on my computer.

I will be revising and reposting this story in a few months so if you like, make suggestions and I'll see what I can do.

Thank you for waiting out my stupidity and I promise to try not to take this long again.

KittenBlue


	17. Parties

**Chapter 16-Parties; Fun for Everyone**

In the Gryffindor Common Room, a party was in full swing, complete with the boys (Draco, Harry, Neville, and Ron) singing old-school songs. At the completion of the song, Draco looked up at Hermione and noticed that she was tightly gripping the hip that now bore the Dark Mark. He was not happy with that, he wasn't being called and he knew that nothing good could come of this. He inclined his head towards her and she silently crept out of the portrait. He really hoped that at least Uncle Sev was going to be there with her. This was not good, this was definitely not good.

Ginny noticed the expression on Draco's face and approached him. He whispered in her ear and she quickly left to inform the Headmaster about Hermione leaving.

Hermione rushed to the apparation site and hurriedly transfigured into an outfit reminiscent of the her dress worn at the first round of the singing competition with the small difference that more than half of the skirt was missing, it just barely skimmed her lower thighs. She shivered and quickly cast a warming spell before vanishing. This was going to be a long night.

Hermione immediately dropped to her knees and simply stated, "My Lord, you called?" She heard quick gasps all around her, she knew this was not how any one of them were allowed to act, but she knew she must play this game to the end. She had established a certain manner in the way she approached him and she couldn't just change it on a whim. As long as she lived to see the Final Battle, the rest did not matter, she would be dying either way.

The Dark Lord chuckled, almost warmly, almost humanly. "Rise, my little young. We have apprehended two mudbloods and I decided that the honor of killing them should be given to you. That is, if you are capable of _murdering_ people with blood like yours."

Hermione's mind raced; she had a plan, but it would be dependant on Severus' understanding. She silently prayed that he would receive the message while she was busy doing other things. "Of course, my Lord. May I also request to have the bodies? It would be interesting to test a few choice potions on them before sending the parts to the old twinkling fool." Nothing in her posture, her eyes, or her voice betrayed her true intentions.

"Certainly, my dear. Severus, Lucius, bring forth the prisoners. You may rise, little one." The Dark Lord turned around and headed for his chair. His physical body was still not up to the fitness he once had possessed.

Severus was uneasy from the moment he say the prisoners and then when he saw Hermione arrive without Draco. How in the bloody Hell was she going to pull this off? He listened closely to her words, what did she mean test a few potions on them? They didn't have any…nay; she had been saying that to him. She was trying to tell _himself_ what she was planning. He was jerked out of his revere and deposited the 'prisoners' on the ground. He recognized them in that instant, they were the parents of a muggle-born; the Creevy brothers of Gryffindor. This was not good; he really hoped that Hermione knew what she was doing.

Hermione sauntered towards her 'prey' and drew them close to her mouth. No one could hear what she whispered, but the man and woman had horrified looks on their faces. She stepped back and pointed her wand at them. "Crucio," she said in an almost bored tone. The prisoners dropped to their knees and began shrieking something awful. After a few minutes, which seemed to stretch on for hours with only their screams piercing the silence, she negligently waved her wand and said "Avada Kedavra" twice. Her victims dropped to the ground. Dead. She calmly replaced her wand in her slip of a dress and looked toward the Dark Lord. "May I take them and Severus home with me, my Lord?"

"Wait a moment, my dear. Lucius, check them." The Dark Lord did not, even for an instant, believe that she had actually killed her fellow Gryffindors' parents.

"No enchantments, my Lord. They are truly dead." Lucius said as he bowed lowly. He for one did not trust the filthy little mudblood at all, especially since he knew what she contained in her tainted veins. He decided to bide his time; if his 'Lord' was defeated, he stood to be the next leader…he certainly had enough backing.

"Severus, please escort the lovely Hermione back to Hogwarts. With the bodies…maybe you can even display them once your experiments are done." The Dark Lord smirked; he was very pleased with his newest addition to his 'family.'

Severus bowed, shaken to the core, he still didn't understand what Hermione had done and as much as he was irritated by the Creevy brothers, he didn't wish any more students to suffer the loss of their parents. "Yes, my Lord." As Severus walked towards Hermione, a thought occurred to him. How had the Dark Lord found them? All of the muggle-borns' parents were protected by means of the Fidelius Charm…that could only mean a leak. Why couldn't he remember who their secret-keeper was? He gave Hermione a meaningful look, which was perceived to be a lustful look by their onlookers, they would have to immediately report to the Headmaster. This was not good. This was really not good.

The four of them winked out of sight. They landed in the Forbidden Forest, and started walking toward the edge of the wood. Once they had reached Hagrid's hut, Hermione withdrew a potion flask and restored it to normal size. "Hold open their jaws, Professor," she commanded softly. Severus complied before he realized who it was that was bossing him around, he scowled mentally, he would punish her later, this was far more important than his pride. Hermione carefully poured three drops into their mouths and whispered _finite_ as the liquid touched their lips.

The Creevys stirred and as they opened their eyes, expressions of horror and disbelief were evident. "Shh, you're safe now. You're at Hogwarts as I promised. Your boys are here safe and sound as well." She gently said and cast a light sleeping spell on them. She stood, swaying ever so slightly in the breeze, "Now we can take them to Madam Pomfrey. I'll go to the Headmaster first. Meet you there in a few." She seemed to vanish in the mist rising off the lake as she walked away.

Severus sighed deeply, defeated, and started towards the Hospital Wing with the two adults floating eerily behind him. It was official, he thought with a rarely seen half-smile, he was whipped, but he'd be damned if he ever let Mia know that. He swore mentally, Miss Granger, not Mia. Other disturbing and more serious thoughts nipped at his heels all the way inside.

"Poppy," he called unnecessarily; she was already running towards him still dressed in her pajamas, her nightcap bobbing around wildly.

"What's going on?" she cried as Severus carefully placed their seemingly lifeless bodies on the bed. She was used to him dragging himself in all bloodied up; it was a totally different thing to see him bring two people in that condition.

"Tend to the rest of their wounds, Poppy. Hopefully, if Herm-Miss Granger's gamble worked, they will wake in a few days time." He replied wearily and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

_**Meanwhile in the Headmaster's Office…**_

Hermione burst into the Headmaster's Office with a scowl on her face. She strode aggressively up to Dumbledore and began hissing at him as respectfully as she could. "_Who was the Creevys' Secret Keeper?_ Find them now! The Creevys are currently being taken to the Hospital Wing by Professor Snape. If your _prized_ Order member did not willingly give over the Creevys' location, I suggest you start planning the funeral now."

Albus was shocked. No, that was too mild a word. Not only had Miss Granger's attitude and venom caught him off-guard, this news was very disturbing…he knew that Kingsley Shacklebolt was alive as of earlier this evening, or yesterday evening, seeing as how it was past midnight. "Miss Granger, control yourself and brief me on what happened." Dumbledore commanded, without a twinkle anywhere to be found in his eyes.

She straightened and looked in dead in the eyes, no emotion, not even a flicker was apparent as she spoke in a bone-chilling monotone. "When I arrived at the meeting, they had probably been _playing_ with the Creevys for several hours at best. At worst, they had been in their possession for a day and a night. The Dark Lord wanted to further confirm my loyalty to him and gave me the pleasure of torturing them and 'killing' them. I recommend holding a false funeral for the Creevys. The Dark Lord cannot know that they are still alive and get Ginny to tell Colin and Dennis exactly what is happening. Bring me a pensive."

Albus started and rose to obey her command. He had quickly realized that it was becoming harder for her to keep a lid on her anger; she had to let it off in little spurts otherwise she would explode before she needed to. He lightly set a pensive on the edge of his desk, sat back down, and gestured to her.

Hermione extracted her memories of the meeting with her wand and deposited the silver threads in the bowl. "Headmaster, I believe you should allow Professor Snape to view this as well…it's a solution that will greatly help him until after the Final Battle. I can show Draco what he needs to know. Oh, and I would send someone to personally check up on Shacklebolt and hold a very private funeral for him if one can be held."

"Very well, Miss Granger. I do say that you need to sleep now, dear one."

Hermione's stance softened more, "Yes, sir."

As she was about to open the door, Severus came striding in. She swayed by the sudden change in the air pressure. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" He asked as he offered an arm to steady her.

"I'm fine, Severus." And she promptly fainted.

Severus looked up at the Headmaster even as he caught Mia up in his arms.

"Take her to her rooms, Severus. She needs to rest. If I read her symptoms correctly, she has been having nightmares and visions. Give her a dreamless sleep potion and return here. She requested that you view her experience of the meeting."

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement and spun out of the room, his robes billowing and flapping behind his quicker-than-normal step.

The Headmaster allowed a hint of a smile to break through…it had been far too long since those two had allowed the barriers to their hearts to come down. They would be good for one another, true equals. He snorted, neither one paid much attention to their personal health.

Severus entered Draco's rooms and opened his mouth to call him. He didn't have to; Draco was waiting up for her. He looked expectantly up at Severus.

"What's wrong with her, Uncle Sev?" he whispered, terrified of all the possible answers he could receive.

"Nothing that can't be fixed by a dreamless sleep potion every couple of nights and bed rest." He replied softly as he followed Draco to the bedroom. Severus swallowed and painfully forced his next words out, "She will need someone she loves and someone who loves her to stay beside her…it will lend her the strength necessary for fighting her nightmares."

Draco's eyes met his as they carefully lowered Hermione under the bed covers. He knew exactly what his godfather was thinking at that moment and Draco's heart ached for him. "I'll stay with her tonight, Severus. I'll stay beside her until she wakes." He intoned gravely.

"Thank you," Severus said absently as he exited the room, "take care of my Mia."

Draco lay down beside his sister and pulled her into his arms, woke her for the moment required for her to drink the potion Severus had left behind for her, and fell into an unsteady world of dreams mixed with reality with a faint smile on his face.

Severus was worried in a way he had not been in almost eighteen years. He was angry at the Dark Lord for ever letting his greed and his lust for revenge get the better of him and for bringing others down with him. He went to his private rooms in the dungeons and floo'd the Headmaster. He stepped into the office and brushed the dust off of his robes.

"Come over here, Severus and take a seat. I trust that Miss Granger is resting comfortably now?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Draco will be staying with her tonight to ensure she stays safe." Severus said wearily as he sank down into his custom chair off to the left of the Headmaster's desk, closest to the pensive oddly enough.

"Are you prepared? Miss Granger said the spell she used would be helpful to you and Mr. Malfoy in deceiving the Dark Lord."

"Yes, Headmaster. The sooner we get this done with, the sooner I'll actually get some sleep." Severus slowly stood back up, even if he hadn't been cursed tonight, the emotional toil of being a spy would wear down anyone…and he had been a spy for almost twenty years.

They stood side by side and entered Hermione's memories…

_Hermione had just arrived at the meeting. She dropped to her knees and 'respectfully' greeted the Dark Lord. She recognized the prisoners immediately; poor Colin and Dennis. The Headmaster and the Potions Master were privy to her thoughts…something that was not normal while in a pensive; Miss Granger had obviously changed a few aspects. _

'_I pray that Severus understands my intentions,' they heard. The cold Potions Master started, she called him Severus in her thoughts? She watched as the prisoners were brought forth._

_Hermione sauntered towards her 'prey' and drew them close to her mouth. "Do you know me?" she asked softly, no trace of cruelty could be found. They looked horrified, they knew her by pictures sent from their sons and by their letters describing the girl who helped tutor them in potions and taught a few classes. Albus and Severus sensed that in this moment she entered their minds. "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes," they replied nervously within Hermione's mind._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Again they replied with a soft, "yes."_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes," they replied firmly, they understood the power from answering that question three times._

"_Alright, I'm going to get you out of here and back to Hogwarts. Your bodies will react to the spells I cast, but they will not harm you. _

_Blood calls to blood._

_Like calls to like._

_With this power I claim this right._

_May they fall into a sleep that no one can wake._

_May they suffer no harm from the spells that are made._

_Under my protection they will now be._

_They will wake only for me._

_Blood calls to blood._

_Like calls to like._

_No other power can deny me my right._

_As I will, so mote it be._

_Hermione stood back, "Crucio," she said in an almost bored tone. The prisoners dropped to their knees and began shrieking something awful. After a few minutes, she negligently waved her wand and said "Avada Kedavra" twice. Her victims dropped to the ground. Dead. She calmly replaced her wand in her slip of a dress and looked toward the Dark Lord. "May I take them and Severus home with me, my Lord?"_

_Her mind was racing as Lucius checked the bodies and the Headmaster and the Potions Master caught all of it. 'I need to tell Severus and Draco how to do these spells, they have power and strength enough…my blood in that necklace and in Draco's blood will enable them to use the same words since I'm a mudblood. Gods, I hope this works…thank God I have a Pepper-Up potion in my pocket, they'll need it to survive long enough to make it to Madam Pomfrey, I don't have enough strength to heal them completely right now.'_

As they watched the party of four wink out of sight, they were expelled from the pensive.

Both Albus and Severus sank down into their chairs. 'Once again, Miss Granger has solved another problem I did not perceive,' the older man thought tiredly. He sat straighter in his chair and looked into the younger man's eyes. "Can you do this side of blood magic?" he asked solemnly.

Severus' hand automatically went to the unseen necklace around his neck, this motion did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster. "Yes, sir. I believe that Mia-Miss Granger has given Draco and myself the tools we need to be able to accomplish this." He let go of the necklace as if he had touched a hot stove and mentally cursed his tired tongue for slipping in his reference to _Miss Granger_.

Albus stood and placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder and gently said, "Get some sleep, Severus. I have a feeling you'll need it in the days to come."

Severus absently nodded and returned to his chambers via floo. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep before he had a chance to take his customary dreamless sleep potion.


	18. Preparations & Tests of Loyalty

**Chapter 17-Preparations & Tests of Loyalty**

Draco woke early, the sun just peeking through the cracks in the curtains. No, it wasn't real sunlight, the 'windows' had been charmed to perfectly reflect the outside atmosphere and weather changes. He looked to the brown-haired beauty beside him, she was still passed out. Draco didn't know what she had done, but he trusted Sev and Sev had told him that she would be okay. He knew Severus would never lie when it concerned _Mia_. He smiled at that thought; Severus was obviously very tired when they had returned last night, he knew that Sev didn't even realize that he had let that slip again.

Hermione began to stir and she smiled slightly. She didn't know how she made it down here last night, but she was glad that Draco was with her. He looked down into her eyes and she raised a hand to caress his cheek. "Thank you for staying with me last night, Draco."

Draco grin widened, "Actually, hon, Uncle Sev was the one to bring you down here and ordered me to stay with you until you woke up." He almost started to laugh as he watched Hermione's eyes bulge.

She punched his shoulder. "I guess its time for breakfast then. I really could use something to eat and then we need to go see _Professor_ Snape and the Headmaster."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco replied smartly.

"Bloody smart-ass," she murmured under her breath as she rose and made her way to the shower.

Severus woke as the sun was rising, sweating and uneasy. He was startled to find that he had not even managed to swallow the dreamless sleep potion, change his clothes, or even clean himself up at all. This was not a good way to start off the day. At least it was a Saturday he thought ruefully. He drug himself off of his bed and made his way to the shower…hopefully that would wake him and erase the nightmares that had haunted him throughout the night. Moreover, he wished that the subject featured in these horrific visions would cease to preoccupy him.

He sighed even as the hot spray rained down on his body. He had been dreaming of Mia again, but not pleasant ones. Ever since the night he had witnessed her take the Dark Mark and had heard the laughter that erupted from her during the process, he had not stopped envisioning her death. And that worried him; he didn't fear death, but he was more anxious about Mia being injured or killed than anyone else besides Draco and Albus. That scared him, even though he didn't like using that word, it fit. He was terrified that she would leave in one form or another: that always happened when he cared for someone.

He was still swearing under his breath when he began to get dressed.

After a quiet breakfast, Draco and Hermione made their way to the Headmaster's Office. Hermione was nervous, but went out of her way for her emotions not to be noticed. Draco sat down beside her, took her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breath and looked into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. "Headmaster, if it's at all possible, may I take my N.E.W.T.s instead of the regular exams?"

Albus was not surprised, Miss Granger could have taken her N.E.W.T.s in her fifth year and passed exceedingly well. "Of course, Miss Granger. It will be arranged so you can take them during the regular exam times." He paused for a moment. "Do you wish to tell me the reasons behind this decision?"

Hermione relaxed in her chair a bit, "The war, sir. After the Final Battle, I don't want to have tests to worry about. I'd rather spend my energy helping others recover and tutor if I can."

"Do you wish to continue your apprenticeship with Professor Snape?"

Something flickered in her eyes, but vanished before Albus could translate it. "Yes, sir, if Professor Snape doesn't mind too terribly."

Albus chortled at that comment. He smiled reassuringly at the young woman, "I'm sure if not I can coerce him into doing so."

Hermione and Draco both smiled at this. They rose, they had better things to do on a beautiful day like this and they were sure the Headmaster did too. "Thank you, Headmaster."

Albus nodded and followed the young adults out with his eyes. He leaned back and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. When Severus arrived in a few minutes, he would have to request another batch of Headache Potion.

Severus was strolling up to the Headmaster's door just as Hermione and Draco were exiting a smile on their faces. Abruptly, their smiles were cut off as Hermione released Draco's hand and grabbed her left hip the same moment that Severus gripped his left arm. The Dark Lord rarely called the day after a night meeting. In fact, he rarely called them during the day. Severus sent a look towards the Headmaster, who had seen the exchange. "It would seem our presence is required elsewhere. Miss Granger, after you."

She nodded, lifted her head defiantly, and marched past him. She transformed when the coast was clear, knowing that Severus would meet her at the apparation point, and ran. She had an idea of what was going to be required at this particular meeting and she was not looking forward to it.

She had transfigured her clothing again, Severus noted as he reached the Forest. "Are you mentally prepared for what might come of this meeting?" Severus asked quietly, with none of his usual bite.

She looked up at him and solemnly replied, "Yes."

"Good." Severus said as he drew her close. He told himself that he was just doing this because the Dark Lord believed them lovers.

They separated reluctantly, bowed in union, and responded with "My Lord."

"Rise, Severus, and step over against that wall," he indicated the wall with his hand and kept his eyes locked on Hermione.

Severus was not happy. This meeting was inside and he knew exactly what would be required, he felt sorrow for Mia, she should be able to make love with the man of her dreams, not be submitted to this vile creature's intentions.

"Hermione, as you know, I cannot, in my current form, enjoy the pleasures that the rest of you take for granted. As a reward for services and information, I am giving Lucius to you; feel free to abuse him in any way you see fit." The Dark Lord looked towards Severus, who was humbly waiting for his 'Master's' next command. "Severus, I wish you and Hermione to put on a show for me after she finishes torturing Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord," they replied together.

Voldemort waved his wand and a table rolled in, with Lucius tied down to it. "Let the fun begin." The Dark Lord took a seat in a dark corner, his red eyes glittering queerly.

Hermione certainly put on a good show. Severus felt himself being aroused just by the way she ran her hands down Lucius, the way she moved, the way she bit, the way she clawed, the way she murmured softly, the way she teased and tortured, even the way she ran her dagger up and down Lucius' flesh. Ripping and slicing things he was sure Lucius considered vital. It was completely mesmerizing; she was utterly prepared to bleed Lucius dry. No great loss for the wizarding community.

"Enough of that," the Dark Lord spoke as he noticed that Hermione was ready to finish the kill she had started. "Severus, take the _lady_ to bed."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus replied softly, his eyes only for Hermione.

She glided across to where he was standing, moved so close they were almost touching. Hermione could feel his breath on her, could feel his heartbeat. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. She leaned in, feigning that she was nibbling on his ear. "I placed modified glamours on us; our _Lord_ will only facial expressions that he expects; we'll both see the real ones. And don't worry," she purred into his ears as she nipped at one of his sensitive spots on his jaw, "I don't have a problem doing this with you if you don't have a problem with me." She bit his shoulder, hard, flicking her tongue to taste him, to drive her final comment home. Out loud she haughtily mocked him, "Severus, must I do everything for myself?"

Severus framed her face and drew his lips to hers in a violent, ruthless way. His mouth demanded, lost in the scent, the taste of her. _Only his Mia._ He didn't care that there were two other people present, she had placed glamours on them and he trusted her; his true feelings would not be revealed. He felt himself melt away as his demands were met with a stunning passion. For the first time, so he thought, he let himself melt away, let himself relax, these moments were only for him and Mia.

Even as they lovingly kissed their partners Dark Mark, showing them their total acceptance, their true emotions were not visible to the Dark Lord. They brought the other to completion once and set about beginning again. They were harshly interrupted.

"Severus, Hermione," the Dark Lord said as he applauded them, "I have other matters to attend to, feel free to continue for a few more hours. I will come for you when you can be dismissed." He swept out taking Lucius with him.

"Yes, my Lord," they responded even as the door closed behind him.

Hermione didn't hesitate, she pulled Severus in for a kiss, rolled over so he was on top, and left him no time to think. Their blood was already pounding; their hearts beating as one and all they could sense was each other.


	19. Regrets

**Chapter 18-Regrets?**

Severus was not in a good mood. There were so many different things nagging on the edge of his mind, but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. He vaguely remembered something funny about his tea Halloween and when he and Hermione had been expected to 'perform' for the Dark Lord the past weekend it seemed that they had been together before; she knew exactly what to do to him and that disturbed him. He sighed. Another confusing thing was the reaction, actually no reaction, of the Headmaster when he and Hermione had debriefed him about their summons.

He flung his glass into the fireplace. Damn it, after being a spy for almost twenty years he was able to tell when someone was acting and when they were being sincere. When it came to Mia, he simply couldn't tell if his feelings were interfering with his perception. He could have sworn that during their time in the 'playroom' that she was being genuine, but as soon as they returned to Hogwarts, she had acted no different, the same respectful student that she always was.

He heard a soft knock at his outer door. He rose and went into his office, the entrance to his private chambers slid closed behind him. He opened his office door to find several people, mostly Gryffindors. He glared at them, "What business do you have down here in the dungeons?"

Neville stepped forward, "We need to talk to you, Professor, about Hermione."

Severus looked appraisingly at the young man in front of him; he was no longer a sniveling little worm that shuddered when spoken to in harsh tones. The way that he had spoken lead Severus to believe that this was very serious. He stood back and allowed the six individuals to enter. He impatiently motioned for them to sit down as he went to sit at his desk. "Continue, Mr. Longbottom. I can assure you that we are in no danger from unpleasant eyes and ears here."

Neville motioned to Luna for her to continue. Luna lifted her head and spoke softly, "We were wondering if you had noticed the same changes in Hermione that we had, sir. All of here know the extent of her powers, but their seems to be something hanging around her aura like a gloom cloud."

Ginny spoke up, "She is taking her N.E.W.T.s in place of her normal exams, like she's planning for what the rest of us don't see."

"She refuses to openly talk about her feelings with us and more often than not she shows little or no emotions." Ron said.

"When she looks at us, a trace of sadness creeps into her eyes. It took a while for us to notice it because its gone in less than a second." Harry continued quietly.

"She doesn't seem to find any happiness in the things she once enjoyed. It's as if nothing could make her smile and I mean truly smile, not just fake it." Neville said sadly.

Draco stood, "Uncle Sev, we need to know how to properly identify if someone is being lured to the dark side of magic. If that's not the case, we need to know what would make her withdrawal like this."

Severus hesitated; he knew the most likely reason. He nervously cleared his throat. "Miss Granger and I were summoned on a Saturday morning last week."

Draco looked at him sharply and the quick intake of his breath could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Hermione had not chosen to disclose what had happened at that meeting to him, but then again, he knew exactly what happened during a day summons. This certainly explained why she was withdrawn to a certain point; something besides sexual entertainment must have occurred.

Severus continued, "Draco knows what is required of Death Eaters at that type of meeting. It was slightly different though. Her-Miss Granger was required to torture Lucius Malfoy, muggle style and then we were to _perform_ for the Dark Lord's _pleasure_. He left us locked in that room for several hours with wards insuring that we did not," he paused, "discontinue the activities until he dismissed us." He mentally braced himself for their displeasure and prayed that he would somehow survive this meeting. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I am definitely going soft.'

Everyone was shocked. Their jaws had dropped to the floor. They were more surprised by the tone of the normally fearsome Potions Master than by the actual events that had taken place; Draco had informed them on what typically occurs at meetings. That and the fact that they all knew that Hermione was off the deep end for Professor Snape.

Draco recovered first with a strangely vicious look in his eyes, "Did my _father_ suffer greatly?" He said maliciously.

Severus barred his teeth into an unmistakable smile of pleasure, "The Dark Lord had to request her to stop…she was very close to bleeding him dry and very close to separating certain organs that I'm sure Lucius values from the rest of his body."

"Good for Hermione."

"Bloody bastard deserves to be separated from his precious pecker."

"She should've killed the bugger on _accident_ anyways."

Severus was surprised by the students' fierce agreement with her actions, but not for long. No love was lost for Lucius Malfoy in this room. That thought made him inwardly chuckle.

Ron calmed himself and looked towards the Professor. "Were you gentle with her?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Severus responded immediately. "I did offer to obliviate her, but she refused. I don't know why," he admitted in a tone as soft as Ron's, "probably just in case the Dark Lord chooses to sift through her memories again." At least, that was the only plausible explanation that Severus could come up with.

Draco frowned. "Could there be something else? Do you think it's just her way to brace herself for the rapidly approaching Final Battle? Are you sure that she's not going dark?"

Severus thought about Draco's comments for a moment. "It is very possible that this her way to prepare herself, although it doesn't make complete sense. As for her going dark, no. You know me, Mr. Malfoy; I have stood on the edge of that abyss many times. I know the signs that lead down that road."

Everyone nodded and took his words for the dismissal that they were. Each issued a soft-spoken and heart-felt thank you on their way out of the door.

Only one remained and calmly asked him if he had any Jack Daniels he would care to share as well as some suggestions.

Hermione was in the Astronomy Tower, she knew Dumbledore didn't like her being alone, but she needed this time. Her breath came slowly, filling her lungs as much as possible and then exhaling as if to eradicate the poison of certain actions and thoughts. She sighed and slumped further down in the bench beside the window. No one would disturb her; if they tried to open the door, they would 'remember' a prior engagement.

Solitude. How appropriate. When you enter the world you bring only yourself and when you exit you are alone, it doesn't matter if someone is there with you or not, the journey is yours unaided. She willed her self not to lash out at the unfairness of it all. She would be taking her N.E.W.T.s in two weeks time and then. Well, and then at the Final Battle she would leave this world behind. She was nor afraid for herself or for her friends during the actual battle, she was worried about how they would react afterwards. She knew some would be angry at her, she knew some would mourn; she knew there were even those who would rejoice.

A single tear slide down her cheek and landed on the letter she was writing. She, for once, did not even notice her mind some place entirely different. This was her letter to Draco. She had saved it for last. At the end of the book she had given into Draco's keeping was her goodbye letter to Severus; only his eyes would be able to see those words unless he wished another have the ability to see. That had been very hard and writing to Draco was almost, but not quite, as difficult. Even though, she had been friends with Harry and Ron longer, she was much closer to Draco. They were the same in so many different ways. The words flowed out of her heart and soul and onto the paper.

She did regret that she would not live to see all of her friends, now her family, grow up and raise children of their own.

"Minerva? Can you recall anytime that I have not been able to see what is going on in the Astronomy Tower?"

Minerva looked alarmed, her thin pulled into a very thin line. "No, Albus. Unless someone is warding it, someone truly powerful, that is the only possible explanation. Who do think it is?" She gulped. She did not to imagine, even for a moment, that Tom had decided to strike early.

Albus glanced up from his mirror, his mind trying to find the answer to his lover's question. He snapped his fingers. He glanced back at his mirror, "Miss Hermione Granger!" he commanded. The fog remained the same, but it was still at the Astronomy Tower. He leaned back relieved. "It's Miss Granger; she's safely locked herself up there."

"Albus! Don't we need to get her down! What if she tries anything dangerous? We can't help her!" Minerva frantically ran to the door.

"Minerva," she stopped as she heard the tone of Albus' voice and turned towards him, "I believe that she simply wishes for time without an escort. It does get bothersome when you are mandated to be with at least one other person at all times. She will be safe, and no, she will not do anything dangerous. Trust in the girl a little more, my dear. Lemon drop?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

Minerva grimaced. "You know I loathe those repulsive things! Put them away! I can't bear the smell." She snapped at him.

Albus simply leaned back and smiled. "Don't worry, dear. By this time next month, Voldemort will be a memory." He crossed the room and enfolded her in his arms, savoring how she rested against him.

Severus was once again downing a bottle of Jack Daniels, but this time he had a companion. One he would have never imagined: Ronald Weasley. The boy, he admitted only to himself, had grown much and had shown maturity beyond his years in the meeting earlier. Severus had to concede though, he had been shocked to see that _Ron_ possessed the foresight to suggest that they drink to help relax while discussing many different issues. He sighed and passed the bottle to the youngest male member of the Weasley clan.

"Thanks, Professor." Ron stated softly as he took the bottle from the man he had once loathed above all. He took a swig and carefully cleared his throat. "Professor, I know that you care for Hermione in some way, after all she is bloody brilliant and _your_ apprentice," he paused as if he was unsure as to how to properly phrase his thoughts, "do you think that she is preparing for something we haven't seen coming?"

So the boy, young man, Severus corrected, finally came to the point. About bloody time, the alcohol was starting to kick in. Severus carefully thought over the precise wording of Ron's words, something was certainly implied there, but he couldn't be absolutely sure of what Ron truly meant. "Hermione does have a tendency to prepare for things that the rest of us miss." He shrugged. "Maybe it's 'cause she's muggle-born; this world was completely new for her when she received her letter. She was completely unaware of the rules and regulations that govern our world."

There was a long silence as both men contemplated what had been said. Silently passing the bottle back and forth and inhaling the liquid as if their lives depended on it. Or as if the answers that they sought would be revealed.

Severus bolted up, almost knocking over the now empty bottle of Jack, "Have you ever played chess with Hermione?" He said sharply as he spun towards the startled youngster.

Ron grasped what his Potions Master was implying. He gulped. "Yes. She is always ahead of me from the first move. Hermione also enjoys playing a muggle game called Risk, another strategic game." He stopped, realizing what he was saying, "Oh gods, Sev, she never stops reading and that includes strategy books."

"Bugger, you're right Ron." The older man sank back down into his comfy chair. Neither of them noticed that the other had addressed them as an equal in that terrible moment of shared burden. "How does this help us?" Severus almost cried out in frustration.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out soon. Hopefully before it's too late."


	20. Author's Note2

_**Author's Note:**_

_I apologize to those who have read my story…I never intended to make you wait so long for more chapters. Unfortunately right after I posted the last chapter, my computer crashed. Once I got it up and running and recovered my story, I couldn't access I have no idea what changed but today it finally let me on!_

_On with the story!_


	21. The Finish of the Singing Competition

**Chapter 19-The Finish of the Singing Competition**

The preparations were complete, all the Member of the Order briefed and hiding in the mass of students posed as friends and supporters. Exams had swiftly passed without any whisper of trouble. Draco, Hermione, and Severus had only been called once to verify the Dark Lord's plans and other than that, the serpent seemed content to rest on his laurels until it was time to expend his energy.

Hermione sighed, the unhappy sound of a person that knows they are condemning themselves to a fate worse than death to save the souls of others. Her N.E.W.T.s were like a distant memory, they had concluded yesterday, but to her, it seemed an eternity ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The only exam she had been worried about was Defense of the Dark Arts. Her panic had begun when she had been informed that there would be no written test, but a practical exam. Part of her was terrified, the ridiculous, obsessed, know-it-all that was still buried deep in her books, but the majority of her heart and soul and mind were possessed of such a confidence that she could not help but wonder where it came from._

_As they silently lead her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she felt the sudden urge to rush to the loo; she was going to be sick. This was not a part of the woods she was familiar with. She straightened her shoulders and fixed an emotionless mask on her face. She would do this with the same quiet dignity that she had tried to do everything in her life up to this point. She had not come this far only to fail. She knew that failure was not an option for her this time; she would no longer be alive after the Final Battle to try again._

_They certainly were making it hard for her to figure out which path they were taking. Her objective was to, once they left her and she saw a flare, to find her way back to the entrance to the Forest. This was going to be so much fun._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hermione sighed. She had passed that one as well as all of her other ones with an 'Exceeds Expectations.' She allowed herself a small smile of triumph, she had done better than she had anticipated. She relaxed her muscles one by one, placed a smile on her face, and walked out to join the Headmaster and Professor Snape in the center of the Qudditch field. It was time to blow them away one last time.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FINAL ROUND OF THE SINGING COMPETION!" Dumbledore paused as the stand rang out, complete with stomping, hooting, and hollering. He smiled, soon it would a time to celebrate. His eyes twinkling madly he began, "EACH OF THE REMAINING TWO CONTESTANTS WILL BE SINGING TWO SONGS AND ONE SONG TOGETHER. ARE YOU READY?" The crowds cheered frantically in response. "FIRST UP, MISS HERMIONE GRANGER OF GRYFFINDOR HOUSE REPRESENTING THE STUDENTS SINGING BREAKAWAY BY KELLY CLARKSON!"

Hermione stepped forward and the crowds went silent. She was achingly beautiful in a floor length, pure white gown. It was a medieval style dress that only needed a veil to complete every girl's fantasy wedding gown. She raised her head, her hair cascading down her back with her curls swaying in the light December breeze. She had never felt more confident or felt so comfortable in her own skin.

_Grew up in small town and when the rain would come down I just stared out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy._

_I would pray, I would pray._

_Trying not to reach out, but when I'd try and speak out felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here so I would pray I could breakaway._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky; I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the ones that I've loved; I'll take a risk, take a change, make a change, and breakaway._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean, get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane far away (I will), and breakaway._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky; I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the ones that I've loved; I'll take a risk, take a change, make a change, and breakaway._

_Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging around revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but I gotta keep moving, moving on, fly away, breakaway._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye; I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place that I come from; I'll gotta take a risk, take a change, make a change, and breakaway, breakaway, breakaway._

Everyone applauded and Hermione stepped back with her heart a little lighter; that had been her final goodbye to everyone. She waved to all of her admirers and faded into shadow, content to give the spotlight to the Potions Master while she prepared for her next, more provocative song.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE FORMERLLY OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE REPRESENTING THE FACULTY SINGING HEADSTRONG BY TRAPT."

Severus took his place at center stage. He didn't like this song as much as the next song he had to sing, but it would suffice. He had been dressed by Minerva and Hooch in a punk-style get-up. For once, his hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, making him appear decades younger, even with his glamour firmly in place.

_Circling your, circling your, circling you head, contemplating everything you ever said._

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt, a different motive in your eyes and I'm out._

_See you later._

_I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold._

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)._

_Well now that's over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide._

_Back off I'll take you on._

_Headstrong to take on anyone._

_I know that you are wrong._

_Headstrong, we're headstrong._

_Back off I'll take you on._

_Headstrong to take on anyone._

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong._

_This is not where you belong._

_Conclusions manifest, your first impression's got to be your very best, I see your full of shit, and that's alright._

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night, well that's over._

_I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold._

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)._

_Well now that's over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide._

_Back off I'll take you on._

_Headstrong to take on anyone._

_I know that you are wrong._

_Headstrong, we're headstrong._

_Back off I'll take you on._

_Headstrong to take on anyone._

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong._

_I can't give everything away; I won't give everything away._

_I know, I know all about; I know, I know all about; I know, I know all about; I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decisions to hide._

_Back off I'll take you on._

_Headstrong to take on anyone._

_I know that you are wrong._

_Headstrong, we're headstrong._

_Back off I'll take you on._

_Headstrong to take on anyone._

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong._

_This is not where you belong._

_This is not where you belong._

Severus took Hermione's place in the shadows while she remained there. He raised an eyebrow and she simply smiled in response. He knew that this was probably where she would start singing and would work her way towards the center stage. She gave him another small smile right before the announcement of her next song as to pay tribute to his talents. Severus decided not to smile back, but gave her his customary smirk of triumph.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MISS HERMIONE GRANGER SINGING MORE THAN A WOMAN BY AALIYAH."

Hermione remained in the shadows and slowly swayed up to her place in front of her audience.

_Passion, instant, sweat me, feel me._

_Cupid's shot me._

_My heartbeat's racing._

_Tempt me, drive me, feels so exciting, thought of highly, it's yours entirely._

_I'll be, I'll be more than a lover, more than a woman, more than your lover._

_I'll be, I'll be more than another, more than a woman, more than another._

_I'll be, (I'll be more) more than a lover, (more) more than a woman, (more) more than your lover._

_I'll be, (I'll be more) more than a lover, (more) more than a woman, (more) more than another._

_Midnight grinding, my heart rate's climbing._

_You go, I go 'cause we share pillows._

_Taste me, feed me, there's still no separating morning massages with new bones in your closet._

_I'll be, I'll be more than a lover, more than a woman, more than your lover._

_I'll be, I'll be more than another, more than a woman, more than another._

_I'll be, (I'll be more) more than a lover, (more) more than a woman, (more) more than your lover._

_I'll be, (I'll be more) more than a lover, (more) more than a woman, (more) more than another._

_I don't think you're ready, I don't think you're ready for this thing, for this thing._

_I don't think you're ready for this thing, you're not ready._

_I don't think you're ready for this thing, this thing, this thing._

_I don't think you're ready for this thing._

_Constant pleasures no scale can measure._

_Secret treasures keeps on getting better._

_Do you wanna roll with me?_

_We can go to foreign lands, your hand in my hand._

_Do you wanna ride with me?_

_We can be like Bonnie and Clyde, be by your side._

_I'll be, I'll be more than a lover, more than a woman, more than your lover._

_I'll be, I'll be more than another, more than a woman, more than another._

_I'll be, (I'll be more) more than a lover, (more) more than a woman, (more) more than your lover._

_I'll be, (I'll be more) more than a lover, (more) more than a woman, (more) more than another._

She blew a flirting kiss to the crowd and walked off the stage to grab some water. She smiled the smile of a female who knows exactly the state she placed those poor boys out there in.

Severus was impressed, damn that chit did that more than anyone other than Albus. He swore to himself and braced for his next song; this one tended to reveal what was below the surface.

Right on cue, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PROFESSOR SNAPE SINGING COLD BY CROSSFADE."

He set his emotionless mask on and swiftly strode to the single spot of light of the stage.

_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right._

_I never stopped to think of you._

_I'm always wrapped up in, things that I cannot win._

_You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong, like a drug that gets me high._

_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold._

_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold._

_And I'm sorry about all the lies._

_Maybe in a different light you could see me stand on my own again._

'_Cause now I can see you were the antidote that got me by, something strong, like a drug that got me high._

_I never meant to be so cold._

_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold._

_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold._

_So cold._

Severus himself was shaken by the emotions he had poured into the song; he stalked off stage to get water and to change for the final song.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THERE WILL BE A SHORT BREAK FOR THE CONTESTANTS TO PREPARE FOR THEIR FINAL SONG, PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR AREAS AND THAT DOES INCLUDE YOU FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!"

The audience laughed at the Headmaster's words, as they were intended to. They stretched and shook out their muscles, anxiously awaiting the conclusion of this contest and to see who won: students (youth and passion) or faculty (age and wisdom).

_**A few minutes later…**_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS." Dumbledore paused and waited for everyone to comply. When they were seated, his voice echoed throughout the stadium, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MISS GRANGER AND PROFESSOR SNAPE SINGING WHEN YOU BELIEVE BY MARIAH CAREY AND WHITNEY HUSTON."

_Severus_

_Many nights we prayed with no proof anyone could hear._

_In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood._

_Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear._

_We were moving mountains long before we knew we could._

_There can be miracles when you believe._

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve when you believe._

_Somehow you will, you will when you believe._

_Hermione_

_Oooh, oooh._

_In this time of fear when prayer so often proves in vain, hope seems like the summer birds too swiftly flown away._

_But now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain._

_Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I say._

_There can be miracles when you believe._

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve when you believe._

_Somehow you will, you will when you believe._

_Both_

_Things don't always happen when you ask them._

_And it's easy to give in to your fears, but when you're blinded by the pain, can't see your way shine through the rain, a small resilient voice says that help is very near._

_There can be miracles when you believe (When you believe)._

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve (you can achieve) when you believe._

_Somehow you will, somehow you will, you will when you believe._

_You will when you believe._

_There can be miracles when you believe (When you believe)._

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve (you can achieve) when you believe._

_Somehow you will, somehow you will, you will when you believe._

_You will when you believe._

They walked off together almost hand in hand, silently, thoughtfully, completely ignoring on their audience; their minds solely for the Battle that was to come. Severus' hand absently went to the necklace he wore, his mind still fumbling with different clues as to who he was to Miss Hermione Granger. Even as he pulled on his Death Eater robes and mask, he mind was whirling. Wait a bloody minute! The tea, on Halloween night, it had tasted of chocolate! Severus whirled out to confront Hermione and an unpleasant sight greeted him.

They were surrounded was Hermione's only thought. Gods, she hoped her plan would work. She knew that she could make her friends appear to be dead, but that would take a lot out of her energy. She firmly told herself that she would make every action she took count.


End file.
